Forced Into Love
by Emajade32439
Summary: When the team thinks that Arcee is dead, it changes the course of the events that happen in story. Very OC in that what would happen if the cons were the first to revive Cybertron?
1. Chapter 1

_Well, this will be a bit different. I am still going to do another Transformers story but this time it will be set in the Transformers Prime series. I may go a little OC with my characters and I hope that my readers will review. Please keep in mind that I do this for fun and a way to get away from a tiring busy day so please don't be too cruel. I wish that I owned these characters but I don't so I will just continue to write for enjoyment only._

The night was quiet as Arcee zoomed across the Nevada desert away from Autobot headquarters. She hated that patrols were now solitary events when before they were always partnered but since Cliffjumper's deactivation there were so few of them left and Optimus worried over all of them but some bot had keep up patrolling or their base might be discovered. Ratchet did his best with the parameter but they could only reach so far.

Arcee cast her headlight out as it touched over the quiet, lone two-lane road. Her motor softly buzzed in her warm chassis as her alt form ate up the lonely solitary miles. How long since she had been in the company of mechs that were not soldiers? How long had it been since she had went out with fellow femmes to have a drink or dance? Those days were long gone along with the fall of their home world and nothing short of a miracle could ever bring it back.

Suddenly, Arcee heard a noise closing in from behind her. She quietly pulled off to the side, though stayed in alt form since there was no cover and waited patiently to see if it was human vehicles or possibly con activity. She waited, keeping calm to force the air to evenly leave her vents and not cause to much speculation to why a lone blue and pink trimmed motorcycle would be parked along the edge of a deserted road out in the middle of nowhere. She tensely waited as a thunderous roar approached and Arcee glanced in her rear mirror lights shining angrily as cars raced by her tearing up the road as they tried to vie for first in place.

"Humans and their desire for speed," Arcee murmured under her breath not noticing the tingling feeling that crouched down her back strut nor listening to the slight ping of danger. She pulled out and started back the way she came careful not to draw attention to herself quickly putting distance between her and the illegal humans. The last thing she needed was a run in with a local sheriff.

Arcee slowed after making sure she was clear of the racers and settled back into her patrol. She couldn't quite shake the feeling that something was about to happen but nothing showed in her sensors so she dismissed it as part of the sudden excitement from encountering the foolish racers. She reached out with her sensors and picking up nothing she once again slowed to a crawl before shifting to her bi-pedal mode while exhaling air from her vents. She looked around the dark quiet desert before walking over to lean against a boulder large enough to support her frame.

"Nightie night!" Was the only thing she heard before a shock prong was taken to the back of her helm and knocking her out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, I know the first chapter was short but I wanted it different to start than my previous stories. Hang in there it will get longer, I promise. Please take a minute to review because I live to read them and please don't be too cruel. I write as I am inspired so I hope that my readers enjoy but it helps to hear from you so that I keep writing. Enjoy!_

Arcee's helm was splitting and that was saying it nicely. She groaned as feeling slowly seeped back into her sluggish body when she realized that she was being dragged somewhere. She suspected that she was on the Nemeses since MECH's style had always been to bind them to a moving transport. She slowing unshuttered her optics to carefully glance to her left and then right to confirm that her captors were indeed Decepticons and not the strange evil humans that meticulously tried to imitate their technology.

"Good, I see that you are awake. It won't please Lord Megatron to talk to an unconscious bot and I relish the plates of your face when he orders your deactivation." Knockout gloated as he continued to walk behind the vehicons while they dragged her along the corridor to the command center. Arcee struggled to get on her feet but the cons were walking too fast and her motor relay system was still sluggish. It would be too soon before she would be presented to Megatron and she shivered before she could get control of herself.

They led her through the opening door as Arcee saw the massive grey tyrant turn to regard them. Soundwave stopped typing on the console to their left and Arcee took in every detail of the monitors to see if it would help her in escape.

"Well I see that you are not entirely useless." Megatron strode closer as the vehicons forces Arcee to her knees. "Soundwave informed me that you had taken a ground bridge out. I trust that your joy riding held some merit since you brought me a present." The tyrant looked down to observe the feisty femme as she glared back defiantly. Her wrists chafed against the stasis cuffs as the vehicons held her immobile on her knees. Megatron stepped closer and Arcee tried to leap after him, fear guiding her steps, hoping that he would extinguish her life force before torturing her; but to her dismay her guards kept her still, pulling against her until pain laced through her right arm and she was forced back to the position that they wanted her in. "It is no use, my dear; I am very delighted to have you here." Megatron turned suddenly. "Knockout,"

"Yes my lord?" Knockout loutishly kneeled bowing his helm to his master and Arcee growled softly so that only he could hear. Other than a smirk she received nothing for her effort.

"You left without approval of your actions with Soundwave. I will not condone the vagrant disregard of any violation of my rules but since you have returned with an Autobot prisoner I will overlook your transgression." Megatron looked his medic directly and then stated, "Execute her. I have no use for her." Megatron then turned back to the command monitor as the vehicons pulled Arcee by her arms up to turn her and then lead her to the brig to await execution.

Soundwave stepped toward Megatron and silently kneeled surprising the warlord.

"Soundwave?" Soundwave looked up and silently flashed a message across his visor that no one else could see except Megatron. Arcee watched fearfully as Megatron's optics brightened in thought as he turned back to face her once again. "Are you sure Soundwave?" Megatron said aloud, his claws coming to stroke the front plate of his chin as he pondered the silent communications officer and third in command. Arcee felt air hitch in her intakes as both giant silent mechs turned back to her with a predatory look, Megatron's being almost gleeful in his sinister optics. Arcee couldn't stop the sudden obvious shiver that trickled down her back struts as Megatron glared evilly at her, his brow plate creasing as he listened to the silent communication that Soundwave passed to him.

"Knockout!" Everyone jumped at the tyrant's sudden barking voice. Knockout once again bowed to his master in respect. "Take her to medical. Strip her of her weapons, armor, and remove her T-cog. Soundwave will retrieve her. If she should try to resist, collar her, but only as a last resort. Soundwave does not want her to be enslaved, not yet."

"No!" Arcee snarled at the menacing grey mech. She struggled against her captors but was no match. As she was forced to turn back and retrace her steps against her will she heard Megatron softly state to Soundwave, "I trust that if this does not work then you will terminate her."

"Affirmative," was the silent blue mech's only response.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0

Arcee struggled against the guards but between the stasis cuffs and Knockout making sure that she was completely surrounded by vehicons there was no way she was going to be able to escape. Without the freedom of her wrists she could not access her weapons and her communications link had already been disabled. Even with it she could not penetrate the force field around the Nemeses so she stayed quiet listening for a chance that would assist her in escaping.

Megatron's command scared her but Arcee didn't allow it to show as she glared at the back of the vehicon that was walking in front of her. There was no point in noticing the soft lit corridors conserving on energon or the shadowy doors that were strategically placed her and there on either side of the hall. Arcee kept her helm held high and refused to allow any of her captors to gloat over her form. She was surprised that the notorious deceitful second in command hadn't made an appearance yet but then if he should he might bring enough distraction to give her the chance to escape.

Once again it was too soon and they were standing outside the doors of the infirmary as Knockout ushered them inside. "Put her over there and enable the magnetic straps to secure her." Knockout sauntered over to his work table and began to assemble the tools that he needed for the job to be performed. "It is a shame that Lord Megatron didn't let his first order stand, but it will be interesting to see what Soundwave wants with you."

"You could always let me go." Arcee said sarcastically knowing full well that that would never happen.

"Wishful thinking my dear, but it's not going to happen." Knockout said humming gleefully. The vehicons strapped her down and energized magnetic hold to keep her still on the medical berth as Knockout turned back to walk towards her. "Don't worry, this won't hurt… much."

Arcee could feel her motor relay over working to try and get away but she couldn't move. "Knockout…" she started to say but quickly closed her vocals. She wasn't about to stoop so low and beg knowing quite well that her pleas would fall on deaf audials. Knockout came forward with a drill and Arcee winced as he began unscrewing the plates that were attached and connected to the outer shell of her protoform. The drill was hot and uncomfortable but Arcee knew that it wouldn't be long before the sadistic medic would be closer to her softer malleable form that the armor protected and she tensed as the pressure went from irritating to a slight burning.

Piece by piece Knockout took great pleasure at ripping away the Autobot's blue armor until soon he was widening the stirrups that held her legs apart. Arcee squirmed against the restraints but they held tight and soon she felt revulsion as Knockout touched her intimately on her inner right thigh. The suddenness of his movements and the touch broke Arcee's control over her sky rocketing emotions and she cried out against her captor, "Please no!"

"Oh, so now you grace us with a rebuttal but you heard our glorious leader, and I, for one, am not about to displease him." Knockout laughed as he slowly stripped a plate from her inner thigh and Arcee gritted her dentals. She would not cry out again or allow any trace of optic fluid escape should Knockout deign to gloat over her, but as she struggled to defiantly keep quiet, Knockout touched the panel that protected her valve and port and Arcee let out an escaped gasped at the cold sparked medic as he shifted his drill to remove it.

"Desist!" It was heard quietly but with steely determination.

"But Lord Megatron said…" Knockout stammered as he looked up to see Soundwave staring silently at him in protest. "I… I assumed that he wanted all of her armor removed."

"Armor yes, but she is not a pleasure drone. Leave the panel." Soundwave commanded in his monotone drone. It wasn't often the Third in command spoke but he wanted his prize in tack for what he had in store for her and Knockout, though a very competent medic, tended to take his frustrations out on low ranking vehicons and prisoners. It was a shame that Breakdown had been deactivated for had if the medic and the brute had had a chance to bond, then maybe Knockout wouldn't have been so bitter and angry at losing his lover. Even Megatron gifting him with the abomination had not resolved his anger, though did tremendously assist in focusing the medic's anger instead of allowing it to take control of him and Knockout doing something dire that he would later regret.

Arcee looked from Knockout, relief evident in the plates of her face, to the cold, calculating plates of Soundwave and shivered. With her outer armor removed she had no protection from his silent frosty gaze and Arcee briefly wondered what he thought and why he had spared her from termination. It couldn't be good; nothing that a decepticon did merited altruistic intentions.

"Weapons removed?" Soundwave inquired breaking Arcee out of her stupor.

"Yes, I did that along with her chest and arm armor." Knockout stopped talking before Arcee felt sudden pressure along her leg plates before it stopped and then a clink as more armor fell to the floor. "There, that is the last of her armor and weapons. Now I will need to put her under to remove her transformation cog."

"No, please not my t-cog." Arcee moaned. This was a bad dream and wasn't happening. No, she would wake up and realize that she was at Autobot base and Bulkhead would stumble into a stack of oil barrels or Ratchet would start cursing the land bridge controls.

"Sorry babe, but I have my orders." Knockout took too much glee reminding her of his orders and Arcee cried out as she felt Knockout inject a sedative into the port at the base of her helm. She glanced over, pleading with the communications officer with her optics, but as the drugs took affect there was no reprieve from the onslaught of the energetic medic and the dark stoic mech that stood watching was no better.


	3. Chapter 3

_I think you may like this story though it will but a lot of angst in the beginning. It will mellow out though I don't think I will let the Autobots come out complete victors. In any war both sides have faults but only one can ultimately win while the other will have to give in and hope for the best outcome for their faction. I don't think I will make this into a slave story though it will have hints until there is a resolution. I have thought about doing a slave story for either side but I haven't made up my mind yet. _

_Please take a minute to review because I love to read them and give me some ideas of a little criticism as long as it is not harsh or foul mouthed. Enjoy!_

"Optimus, are you aware that Arcee has not checked in from patrol?" Ratchet turned from the monitor as he was addressing the Prime to look down at him from the command station.

"No, I just came in from the last artifact hunt and neither Bulkhead nor Bumblebee mentioned it to me. Where is her last coordinates?" Optimus stalked over to Ratchet to look over his shoulder as he typed the information into the console of the computer.

"The last coordinates are not far from here. She may even be in her quarters recharging, but it is not like her to not check in unless something upset her." Ratchet said. He checked over the Autobot signals but according to the recent count, Arcee was not in the base. "Optimus, we may have a problem."

"I concur. Have Bumblebee and Smokescreen to scout the last coordinates that Arcee was located at, and let us know the outcome immediately." Optimus said. "Ratchet I have done two missions back to back and I will be in my quarters should you need anything. Please alert me as soon as you know something about Arcee."

"No problem Optimus, the moment we know something I will come get you, myself." Ratchet said as he commed the scout and rookie.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Arcee woke to darkness. At least she recognized that she was no longer in the med-bay because the berth she now lay on was softer and had an organic feel to it. It ruled out the possibility of the brig since usually they were lucky to have a metal slab for a berth. She looked around hoping to spot a power source but if there was one, it was nowhere to be found. The small tiny bit of light from her optics revealed no walls except where the berth leaned against so Arcee surmised that she must be in a large room, possibly an officer's quarters, though she hoped that it was not Megatron's. She took a moment to feel along her protoform to confirm that she had truly been stripped of her armor and sighed brokenly; this was not a dream, she would not wake to find herself in her own berth in her quarters, and rescue would be next to impossible for her friends. Even now Arcee could feel the thrumming of the powerful engines beneath her as she continued to look around.

She scooted to the edge and realized that there was no chain keeping her locked to the berth and she groaned as she slowly rolled to her side and then pulled herself up to sit on the edge. Knockout must have taken a sledge hammer to her, she ached so badly, and now she was nothing; Megatron would make sure that her armor could not be used again, and resources were so limited on earth.

As much as that thought depressed her, Arcee refused to give in. She stumbled as she tried to stand and ended up bracing herself against the berth until she could stop the shaking in her legs. Knockout may have put her under but he certainly did not give her anything for pain.

Gasping for air to keep from overheating, Arcee slowly walked forward, her arms out to catch her should she walk into something. When she finally made it to the wall she felt along for a crease, crack, something that would assist her in finding an escape. Arcee continued to feel until she felt the edges of a door. She placed her face plates as close as possible so that she could use the blue light from her optics to find an access panel for the switch to the door. It took her a few moments and then she saw a shadow of a possible panel.

Arcee felt around the edges until the panel slid open. The access button glowed a bright red meaning that the door was locked. Arcee looked for a key pad but found that to be locked as well. The only way she was getting out was if someone let her out from outside. Arcee expelled the air that she was holding in her vents and moved back to the berth. She would have to wait. Hopefully the one opening the door would be her rescuer. If it was Soundwave then Arcee would have to think of another way to get away from him.

Her side still ached from the removal of her T-cog so Arcee decided that the only way to escape would be to conserve her energy. She lay back down and searched for a possible blanket. She found one at the foot of the berth and wrapped it around her naked form as she waited for whoever would come through the door, lying down to rest but determined not to go into recharge.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Did you strip the Harbinger?" Megtron asked as he looked at the bowed form of his second in command. Vehicons remained quiet working around them on the command bridge of the Nemeses as Megatron waited expectantly with his hands on his waist for Starscream to answer.

"Yes my lord, it is done and any useful equipment had been retrieved. I have Soundwave cataloguing all items as we speak and the vehicons are putting away into storage or reformatting it for use." Starscream bowed his helm low once more before looking up in expectation of any praise that he could glean from his Supreme Commander.

"Very well Starscream; you have done well today. See that you keep it up and I might reward you." Megatron snidely stated but Starscream took for the praise that he so richly deserved. "Oh and Starscream, we have a new passenger aboard. She is Soundwave's responsibility and should he succeed we will have a new decepticon in our midst. See that you don't interfere. I know that you have a past history with her, but Soundwave wants her intact for purposes that only he and I know about. It is not in your best interest to sabotage." Megatron informed him coldly.

"If I know who she is and why she is here I promise not to stand in the way. After all, I am the second in command and it is only to our mutual benefit that I be informed of any experiments that Soundwave may be conducting…."

"The femme is Arcee, but that is all YOU need to know." Megatron stated as he glared menacingly down at Starscream. "Fail to heed my warning and I will scrap you myself." He snarled. Starscream crawled cowardly away from his master as he slinked back toward the door that led to the corridor.

"Yes master; I wouldn't dream of failing you." Starscream stuttered as he left quickly once he was far enough to get away. He ran out the door as he heard Megatron's laughter follow him in the distance. "Damn master!" He snarled once he was sure the door was closed and no one was watching. What did Soundwave want with that bitch of a femme? She was nothing but trouble. At least he had taken out that foul mouthed partner of hers but to have her on board the Nemeses was unthinkable. Nothing good would come of an Autobot and few ever changed factions against their will. "It would be nice if just once Soundwave would fail." Starscream snarled softly out loud. "I would love to see his face when Megatron smacked him down."

It would probably never happen. Soundwave very seldom failed and if he did he always recompensed his master with some form of vengeance against any who stood in his way of success. Starscream had never faulted Soundwave for his dedication and the silent communications officer had served him well when Megatron had been thought lost. It was just frustrating when Starscream was held up to the dark silent mech's standards in his master's optics and always found lacking. Maybe it would change if this experiment failed. One could only hope.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Soundwave finished decoding the last of the Iacon information one of the relics and packed up his consul for the evening. He had a new duty to attend and looked forward to training the femme. It would be interesting how she responded to him and how long it would take for her to adjust to her new life. He left the command bridge and quietly walked along the hallway that connected to a main corridor and then turned left and headed down a smaller hallway to the officer's quarters. It was quiet, and except for a cleaning drone, there was no one in the hallway. Soundwave made his way before stopping in front of a door on the left side of the hallway.

"Oh Soundwave," Starscream said as his door open from his quarters and Starscream stepped out; "I hear that you have a new ward living with you. I hope that she proves useful." Soundwave showed no outer signs of acknowledging Starscream's comment but he didn't ignore him either. Starscream could be difficult at the best of times and downright painful when he was looking for information.

"Autobot femme: none of your concern." Soundwave droned in his monotone voice.

"Yes well, if she becomes a handful I will be more than happy to assist you." Starscream said airily as he waved his arms in the air.

"Offer appreciated but unnecessary." Soundwave replied to his offer as he patiently waited for Starscream to walk by and proceed to his duties.

"I guess I will be off. Megatron expects his project done on time after all." Starscream said and he walked by as if hoping to see into Soundwave's room even though Soundwave had not put his codes in yet. The silent brooding mech just stared him down as the air commander past until he was no longer in sight. Soundwave was not taking chances for the commander to get his door code.

Once the danger was past, he punched in his code, listened for the lock to unclick, and walked into the dark room. Using the night vision that he installed on his mask, he quickly located the recharging femme on the berth. His sharp optics took in the fact that she had found the soft blanket he left at the end of the berth for her. Though Soundwave understood his master to make her helpless, he wished that some of her armor had been left if just to help with the integrating process. She would be spiteful for a while and it would slow the process down but Soundwave was positive that he could win her to his way of processing. He had to if he wanted to keep her and enslaving her would break her. That he did not want.

He turned and walked to his private consul as he typed in the codes that would unlock the computer terminal, and after registering all information and safety coding the continual running of communications through Soundwave's private terminal. Even though he was done with his duties for the evening, Soundwave liked to know what was going on at all times so that his master could be informed accordingly; but he also wanted to keep his computer encrypted now that he was sharing quarters with an unwilling guest. Once he knew that Arcee could not enable any transmissions, Soundwave retired his standard pistol to a locked safe and turned back to regard the femme once again.

He walked closer as she stirred, silent as any competent predator, carefully watching for any sudden moves. She rolled from her side to her back and Soundwave leaned over to watch her as she slowly opened her optics. He could feel the heat from her EM field and knew that she could feel him as her optics widened large like saucers making her face look smaller than normal, and then scooting on her back to try and get away. Soundwave reached out to stop her movements and Arcee struggled uselessly against his claws.

"No! Don't touch me." Arcee growled trying to get out of his touch but his claws gently but effectively bit down into the malleable metal of her protoform stopping her struggles until Soundwave had effectively pinned her beneath his sleek massive form.

Arcee had been trained to expect rape as a possible torture technique but to actually know that it was coming still terrified her. She tried to squirm out of his grasp but Soundwave effectively held her until she tired herself out. How long they remain was impossible to tell since Knockout had also disabled her chronometer but Arcee finally gave in until Soundwave shifted her where she was sitting up and cradled in his lap.

"You will have to rape me." She finally whispered. "I won't submit to you." She then looked up into his visor, her beautiful, cobalt pain filled optics sad as she trembled against him but finally still.

"I know but intentions are not to hurt you." He softly said. He touched her helm gently and Arcee gasped. She had not known that they had even taken her helm guard off until he touched the sensitive metal that house circuitry very close between the protoform and plates that protected her CPU.

"Then let me go. You have ruined me and Ratchet doesn't have spare alloys to make me new armor so you have won. Why keep me? This is worse than deactivation." She stated softly as she looked away from him only to realize how close she was to his chest plates and spark. Arcee tried to climb out of his lap but Soundwave thwarted her attempts. "Please let me go." She pleaded softly.

"No, you will remain here and become my mate." Soundwave turned her helm as he slid his visor away. Arcee suddenly saw soft vermillion optics that held her gaze steady and the air hitched in her vents as his words slowly permeated her CPU.

"I don't want to be your mate." She shakily stated. Her optics remained steady on his gaze letting him see the shock and spark ache that held her enthralled.

"You do not have a choice." His voice was different without the visor, though it still retained some of the monotone quality that made him infamous and struck terror in his enemies. Arcee felt that terror grip her frame as he slowly lowered his helm and gently kissed her shocked lips. It was brief but packed with emotion and as Arcee started to struggle Soundwave let her helm go. He suddenly let her go as he stood.

"I have brought a cloak for you. You will wear it to hide your form from other's optics. I am sorry that Lord Megatron had your armor removed but I did convince him not to download slave programming into your cortex. If you behave, then you will be treated well, but if you choose to resist then you will be punished." Soundwave walked back to his monitor and set the night protocols so that if there were any changes he would be alerted in his recharge.

"Why have you picked me? I was ready to die for my beliefs." Arcee asked suddenly as she watched him warily.

"You are a femme and one of the last. You are a carrier and since the Allspark is gone you will have to accept your position as my mate." It was said matter of fact. Soundwave didn't even turn around until he was finished. "Once we are bonded you may go with me to the rec room for energon. Till then, you will have to accept my authority as your mate."

"I don't want you!" Arcee cried trying to make him understand that she would not accept him. "What happens if the bond doesn't take?" She suddenly asked realizing just what he had just said.

"You will be terminated." Soundwave informed her as he walked back and scooted her back against the wall and the berth.

"No please." She cried out trying to get away once again but Soundwave pulled her up against him as he joined her on the berth. "I don't want this. You can't force me. The bond won't take and then I will be dead." She breathless stammered out. Soundwave continued to adjust his form, careful now that hers was so much more delicate than his. He turned her where her chest came to his and then rolled her under him once again.

"Resistance is futile; you will comply with my wishes." He told her before lowering his helm to rest against her for a few moments. Arcee tried to turn her helm away but Soundwave held her securely against him as he opened his CPU and allow his telepathic abilities to touch hers.

"No…" Arcee whimpered as she felt him invade her CPU but instead of stripping her of her memories and codes he sent reassurance and comfort confusing Arcee more as she whimpered and moaned trying to fight him against him. Soundwave knew she was tired and still sore from Knockout's medical care and patiently waited until she had no fight left. He let up his helm though he kept the connection telepathically with her. He slowly went to the override catch on her chest as he shifted the plates to reveal his spark.

"Soundwave please." She whispered pleadingly. He smiled at the irony that her CPU was telling her not to beg and yet she stubbornly held on to her freedom hoping that he would stop or her friends would rescue her. He triggered the plating system to reveal her spark chamber as he transformed his plates back to expose his. Arcee pushed against his arms but without her armor she was no match for his strength. Soundwave slid his hand from her helm down to her leg as he hitched it up to rest against his waist as he gently pushed down to meet her pelvic plating with his. He could feel her heat as his spike strained against his panel but tonight it would just be their sparks. He needed the bond to take so that he could protect her from the other decepticons and from Megatron should he change his mind and decide to take her for himself. Cons were notoriously liberal with their lovers until they made them their bond mate. Soundwave wanted Arcee tied to him by spark so that he had a permanent tie to her regardless of faction and so that no one would hurt her or try to take her away from him. In this he was old fashioned. He had barely survived losing his former mate and only Laserbeak was left from his previous union. Arcee would make a fine mother and she was stronger than his first mate in that she had survived a debilitating war and come out stronger for it.

He encouraged her to remove the outer casing of her spark chamber and to Arcee dismay she felt the shift as she scramble to cover her spark. Soundwave pulled her hands away as his spark moved out and away to meet hers, its pulsing increasing as it sought out a connection with her. Arcee cried out as she felt the first tentative tendrils touch and connect and then they both were consumed with thoughts, feelings, and emotions as their combined sparks pulsed increasing the pleasure and energy and heat spread through their bodies.

Soundwave's mouth plates opened in a silent scream as he sought to finalize their bond and ensure that she was his. Arcee cried as she felt the bond take and coolant trickled down her face as her right to freedom disappeared and she became the mate of a cold sparked killer.


	4. Chapter 4

_Love the reviews but I am trying not to give too much away when I respond back to my readers. Thank you so much. This is different from my series and I still haven't smoothed out all the edges of the story yet. Please if you are new, leave a review. I love to read them and it gives me more ideas as well as tells me what I need to expand on. Enjoy!_

Soundwave automatically woke from recharge yet something felt different, warm, connected. It took all of .95th of a second to remember the bond that had taken from the night before and Soundwave clicked on his optics, bright and expectant, to look at the femme curled up against him. She must have gotten cold in the night, the Nemeses tended to stay dark and cold, for she had snuggled in tight against his chest, her helm resting over his spark.

Soundwave reached internally out to the femme and felt her presence slumbering peacefully which surprised the quiet mech for he had thought the forced bond would trigger night terrors. He had seen it before with prisoners that were forced either by bond or slave coding but deep in her coding she may have already accepted her position which would make his position as dominant partner easier.

Either way Soundwave was pleased with his choice. He was tired of all the death, on both sides, because at spark all they were was killing their fellow brothers-in-arms.

His chronometer beeped again telling him it was time to get energized and fuel because all too soon he would be covering his duties on the command deck of the ship. He nudged Arcee gently, mindful of her tender protoform and that his claws could easily slice through it if too harsh.

"Is it already time for patrol, Bulk?" She asked sleepily and Soundwave wondered what the massive wrecker meant to her. He hadn't felt any connection to any of the Autobots residing at her base, though he now knew their base location through her memories. He would deal with that later and not let her know just what she had given him from the bond last night.

"Arcee, time to get up, refuel." He stated softly and Arcee squeaked as she jumped back realizing how close she was to her new mate.

"I'm sorry. I did not realize." Soundwave wasn't sure what she meant or what realization she had come to but he gently stood her up so that he could get up. He walked them both to the wash racks however, Arcee started to struggle which only frustrated him.

"I am not washing with you. Can I have some privacy?" She yelled at him but Soundwave held fast as he forced her to walk in front of him. He held her against him as he turned and adjusted the shower for them both and then made her step first with him following behind into the shower rack.

"Knockout did not clean you last night. Need for cleanliness important so not to get an infection." He intoned and Arcee finally quit fighting him about it.

"Can I wash myself or will you stop me from that?" She huffed and Soundwave smiled softly at her, surprise at his tender display evident on her face plates.

"We will wash each other; learn the contours of our bodies." He said and Arcee rolled her optics in annoyance.

"In other words I get to wash but not myself." She gritted out. "Can a girl just get used to a bond first, or is everything going to be by your will?" She stared up at him with her hands on her hips and again Soundwave smiled at her feistiness. He leaned in as he caught her by the waist so that she couldn't get away and whispered softly into her audial causing her to shiver.

"I will only push so far." Her arms came up to grip his and he moved his lip plates to just below to kiss her on the side of her neck before moving back to give her space. He quickly pushed the knob for the solvent and the shower changed from a rinse to a bubbly, fragrant lather that both quickly used and then rinsed off. The final application had a heated wax that Soundwave thoroughly enjoyed and to his surprise so did Arcee which made their ritual of cleaning each other come to a close too soon in his opinion.

Soundwave turned off the shower and switched the controls to heated air that quickly dried the dampness from their forms. He wanted to make sure that Arcee was completely dry since she had no armor for protection. He then walked her out, noticing her shiver as he took a robe to wrap around her, and walked her to the door. He placed his arm around her waist in a show of protectiveness, and proceeded to open the door.

It did not astonish him that Starscream was already there waiting for him. The suddenness of seeing Arcee with him did look amusing as it flitted across Starscream's face plates.

"You're taking her out!?" He exclaimed.

"Well good morning to you too." Arcee snarled back and the silent communications officer chuckled quietly to himself. Arcee looked at him suddenly before Soundwave remembered that he had not closed his side of the bond from her.

"She is a menace and a threat!" Starscream exclaimed breaking the moment between the wary lovers and Soundwave decided to put an end to his verbal bashing. Arcee stepped in just before he spoke though.

"I find that highly amusing since I have been stripped of all my weapons and armor, but then you have always been a coward so quick to run off. I am surprised that Megatron wanted you back." Her sarcasm was quite amusing but Soundwave needed to end this before Starscream decided to strike before thinking.

"Enough!" Soundwave said suddenly making both femme and commander jump in reaction. "Arcee come; refuel now." He nudged her to walk with him as his grip tightened on her waist.

"See you later Screamer." She snarled softly.

"Commander to you, my dear." He snarled back. Starscream walked off in the opposite direction before Arcee could have another go at his ego and Soundwave walked her toward the officer's rec room.

When they arrived Knockout and Shockwave were already in the room drinking their morning ration but they instantly perked up at Arcee's appearance. She stepped back against Soundwave instinctively seeking his protection and Soundwave quietly led her in and to a table in the corner that allowed them to see the whole room without too much interference. Soundwave sat Arcee in a chair and then walked to the energon dispenser but before he could get back. Knockout had gotten up and walked over to Arcee.

"Sleep well?" He asked as he sat too close, in Soundwave's opinion, to his mate and Soundwave quickly finished pouring their cubes so he could get back.

"As well as expected since I had a hack for a doctor." Arcee replied instantly to his query and Soundwave had to smile. She was an Autobot but she had a sharp tongue. She would do well here once she was settled and Soundwave had laid the foundation for some of his threats against any who might try to harm her.

Soundwave walked back with the cubes in his hands but instead of taking a seat he stared down the prissy doctor until Knockout became too uncomfortable and decided to leave. Soundwave set the cubes on the table and then pulled Arcee up in his arms.

"What?" She asked startled as her optics grew wide when she realized that Soundwave had taken her seat and then set her in his lap. "No! You are not doing this to me." She snarled suddenly which only made the other two occupants of the room laugh at her predicament. She then turned pleading optics to her mate. "Soundwave, please give me some dignity." She said softly trying to appeal to him.

"You belong to me." Soundwave informed her. "My mate. Others will try to test that." It was all he needed to say as Arcee realized with embarrassment that this was Soundwave's idea of letting any mech know that she was not to be touched in any way or form.

"It still is not right. I have feelings." She muttered almost to herself but Soundwave caught the bitter words.

"_When others can be trusted I will relent. Until then you have to conform to my wishes." _He said softly within their new bond so no one could over hear. Arcee looked up sadly.

"_Is this my life now? Is this how it will be?"_ She asked back softly, mourning through their bond. Soundwave didn't reply. His look was enough. He set her down in his lap and turned the cubes toward them looking out to Shockwave and Knockout before leaning back into the darkness of the corner with Arcee to retract back his mask and sip his morning energon. Arcee watched him not trusting herself to look at the other two officers. _"Well at least I don't have to contend with looking at Arachnia!" _

Soundwave made a choking noise causing the others to look at him oddly but quickly reigned himself in.

"I don't see why we can't just alternate patrols. They have one less Autobot…." Was heard and Arcee looked up to see Starscream and Megatron stroll into the rec room.

"Starscream, you have your orders. If you attempt to alter them in any way I will intervene." Megatron said loudly and everyone except Soundwave flinched at the bark in his tone. Arcee turned back, now curious about her new mate, and observed his lack of emotion. Last night she had glimpsed emotion from him when the bond solidified but it still amazed her that he could remain so calm. What was once suspected by Autobot intelligence had been confirmed last night. Arcee detected a keen, sharp intelligence and for once she was glad that she was not on the receiving end of it. Soundwave was formidable as an enemy but what he was now plotting was bordering on anything that either faction could even fathom.

It was a shame that he was in the wrong faction.

Starscream sulked over to sit with Knockout and Shockwave and soon all three scientists were in a debate with Starscream and Knockout siding against Shockwave and his "logical" reasoning. Both knew it was hopeless to argue with Shockwave but Starscream loved to try and rile up the stoic tank mech.

"Soundwave, it is good to see that you have your pet out and about so soon." Megatron commented as he chose to sit with the communications officer.

"Well, let's see, I have no outer protection against my delicate protoform, I have a splitting helm ache from the quack that you choose to call a doctor, and ahh….!"

Not appropriate discussion for Lord Megatron!" Soundwave interrupted her after sending a strong CPU pulse that felt like a metal beam was whacking her in the helm.

"Now, now Soundwave. She is new to our ways. I did ask about her well-being and she is only answering me." The tone was mocking, cold as if he was evaluating how far Soundwave's progress with her was. Soundwave inclined his helm in apology but still sent another warning to Arcee to hold her tongue through their bond.

"I am fine, thank you," Was her final answer though once again she was gritting her dentals to keep from telling her new "master" off.

Soundwave beamed in approval and Arcee though she was going to purge just from his praise. She shifted in his arms to turn away from the tyrant that was watching her closely.

"You have done well Soundwave. Now we only have two relics to decode left from the Iacon database and I am positive that your performance will be of the highest quality. Starscream and Knockout recovered the relic from last night, though they had some trouble from that nuisance scout of Prime's but Knockout took care of that." Seeing Arcee plates scrunch with worry as she turned back and looked at Megatron as he smiled at her. "Don't worry my dear; he did not deactivate him, though most displeasing, but I assure you he will not be on patrol for a while." Arcee turned back and laid her helm on Soundwave's shoulder. At least her new mate would protect her even if that was still not assuring in the face of his master.

Arcee felt her spark pulse with worry and fear over her friend, Bee, but she knew that if he was alive then Prime and Ratchet would care for him. Soundwave lifted her cube while turning her face plates with his other hand. "Refuel Arcee," he said as he gently lifted the cube to her lips and slowly poured it down her intake. She sputtered a moment but Soundwave pulsed a feeling of insistence and she slowly began to drink the energon he was offering her. She could feel Megatron's slimy cold gaze on her as she drank the offered nourishment and heat suffused her body in embarrassment.

"Soundwave," she heard Megatron say with much thoughtfulness and curiosity in his tone, "You have such a delicate touch for one who is most loyal and lethal with a weapon." Soundwave silently continued feeding his mate until he was satisfied that she had taken in enough of her ration of fuel before placing the cube down, turning to his master, and quietly stating:

"Cherishing one's mate is taking care of one's self."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0

Soundwave heard the door to the command center open and listen to the familiar steps of his master.

"Soundwave, how are we doing on the decoding?" Megatron asked but Soundwave smirked behind his mask. He could pick up on his master's curiosity about the femme. It would be the next thing he would ask about since it was the real reason he came to see the silent mech.

Soundwave gave him his usual monotone answer since he did have progress to report on. Soon they would have another relic and his master mood was improving with each relic retrieved.

"Good, I will have Starscream and Shockwave ready for deployment." Megatron walked closer and stood next to his third in command a moment watching him. Soundwave, never allowing emotion to show, continued his work waiting for his master real question. He worked for several minutes while Megatron just observed him. When Soundwave completed the code for the next to the last Iacon relic he turned expectantly to wait for Megatron.

"Thank you Soundwave, I will give this to Shockwave." He started to turn and then stopped. "Will she ever accept you, Soundwave?" He asked suddenly.

"She will in time. Cybertronian history has revealed that most bonds were not out of love but for convenience. The council used bonds to strengthen political influence and create mechs of power and great intelligence. Our race is diminished greatly due to war and not many mechs are left. She has no choice but to accept me since the bond took.

"Already? You initiated the bond this soon?" Megatron asked interrupting Soundwave intrigued by his revelation.

"Yes and our sparks did connect and bond." Soundwave answered.

"So, you know where the Autobot base is and you were going to tell me…?" Megatron suddenly stated, his brow plate rising somewhat in annoyance that Soundwave had not informed him of this.

"Yes, but relics more important. Information would be in your hands today." Soundwave surmised and Megatron relaxed. Soundwave had never held vital information and Megatron realized that this was Soundwave's logic in cataloguing what was most important first. The relics and keys were more important and soon with the location of the Autobot base they would end the war by eliminating their enemies.

Megatron looked back at one of his most loyal officers. Soundwave had chosen not enslave the Autobot femme. Any other decepticon would have taken her, enslaved her, and broken her to the point of leaving nothing but a shell of her former personality. If this could work on the femme then what else could be done to tame their enemies.

Soundwave picked up on his master's sudden thought and decided to act on it.

"Query: History shows primes as being fertile even without the Allspark. There are ancient recordings of primes sparking creations." Soundwave stated softly.

Megatron pondered his third in command's words before speaking what was on his CPU. "Prime is a mech. How can the Matrix of Leadership alter his frame to carry?"

"Prime will carry spark only. Protoform can be built for spark." Soundwave answered simply. If Prime could be salvaged and not have to be destroyed then Megatron could use him to end the war by bonding with him. It would solidify Megatron's position as the ultimate ruler, and Prime would have his dream of "till all are one" fulfilled.

"Prime will never agree to this. He will never bend to my will." Megatron said matter of fact and turned away.

"Prime has to have limited options." Soundwave countered.

"You mean place him in a situation that he has no choice, but the choice he has to choose has to be his decision." Megatron said softly as he went over options in his CPU. "He would have to know that his team is in danger and his only choice to help them would be to accept my ultimatum." Megatron rubbed the plate of his chin in thought. "Shockwave is working on a pulsar cannon. It is in the testing stage." Megatron mused almost to himself.

"Query: can we capture Prime's team forcing Prime to negotiate?" Soundwave looked expectantly at his master waiting for Megatron to respond to his query.

"We can but not with Starscream. He would want to know too much. Let's get the relics and keys and if we can take any of Prime's team along the way then better for us." Megatron turned and headed for the door. "Oh and Soundwave, I want any history files on primes and bonding. I don't want to take a chance on Prime out witting me."


	5. Chapter 5

_I really love the reviews. I just can't post fast enough so I can read more. Please keep them coming because it inspires me to write. Hopefully this story won't be as long as my last and I can post some short stories along with it. Thank you so much for reading. I am trying to respond to everyone individually but if I missed you I hope that will forgive me. Please take a moment to review. Enjoy!_

Soundwave entered the code on the key pad before walking through the opening door. Arcee looked up from the chair she was sitting in as Soundwave walked to his terminal to key in the events of the day as well as engage the night security from his quarters.

"Did the data pads suit you?" Soundwave asked formally as he finished the data input for the day and then turned to his mate.

"They were fine for someone who likes to read." Arcee said boredom tingeing her voice and her optics dim and flat. Soundwave sent out a pulse of concern and she snorted back in disdain.

"Until I have established you as my mate I cannot let you go unescorted because there are those that would take advantage or harm you." Soundwave told her.

"I know that. I am a prisoner here." She snapped back in sudden anger.

"No, you are now part of the crew and hopefully you will come to accept your position as my mate." Soundwave stated back forcefully. "In time you will have rights, within reason, but until I am sure that no mech harms you I have to use precaution." Soundwave walked towards her as Arcee looked up at him from her seat. He knelt down so that he would not tower over her. It was not his intention to harm her. "This war has gone on long enough. You have value as a femme, a carrier, and as a bot. I cannot give you back your freedom as an unbounded femme, nor will I apologize for what I did; but this war must end, and the oilshed with it."

"You gave me no choice!" She exclaimed.

"You could have been executed!" He countered back at her.

"I would have died a war hero among my faction!" She snarled back.

"And I would have never had the chance to know you." He quietly answered her anger with such soft longing that Arcee rebooted her audials to make sure she had heard him correctly.

"Again I must ask why me?" Arcee asked him after a long moment between them. She fiddled with her hands in her lap but held his gaze despite showing her nervousness.

"You are brave, strong, fierce on the battlefield, and courageous when you need to be. Optimus holds you in high esteem and you are an officer among his team. What more could a mech want in his mate?" Soundwave spoke softly, his monotone voice hypnotizing her as she listened to his beautiful words.

"You see me like that?" She asked softly before shaking her helm and then stating. "Of course you would say that; you are trying to romance me and manipulate me." She shoved past him and walked into the washracks trying to get away from the shaky feeling that his nearness inspired in her.

"I am stating a fact. If there had been no war and I had met you on a Cybertronian street I would have pursued you." Soundwave insisted as he followed her. She turned suddenly and not realizing how close he was to her bumped up against him. He caught her hands as she settled herself against the armor on his chest. He held them there over his spark as he retracted his mask. Arcee looked up at him, the air hitching in her vents as they looked at each other.

"This can't work." She finally whispered. "Optimus will never accept Megatron as a Lord High Protector. I have seen your thoughts, I know what you are thinking, and it will never work. They have fought against each other for so long."

"There are concerns but Prime wants peace." Soundwave once again countered her concerns.

"He will not bow down to Megatron just to achieve peace." Arcee said as she tried to pull away but Soundwave did not let go of her.

"Soundwave please." She said quietly trying to get away.

"No, I have worked all day and even into the night. You will attend to me now." He said as he gently took her and walked her back into their quarters.

"What are my duties concerning you?" Arcee asked as she looked up at him. Soundwave guided her over to a work table along the far wall.

"Laserbeak needs a diagnostic. I need you to hold her gently by the wings as I run scans on her." Soundwave sent the mental command to his symbiote and Laserbeak disengaged from Soundwave's armor. The silent communications officer gently laid his creation down and directed Arcee to stand in front of him. Soundwave guided Arcee's hands and showed her how to stroke the bird gently and pet him along his dorsal wings. Laserbeak trilled and shivered against her touch and Arcee gasped.

"I thought he was a drone." She stated in wonder.

"No, she" (emphasizing she) "is a symbiote and completely dependent on me to protect her." Soundwave replied to her as he began the scans. Arcee wondered what her mate was looking for as she gently held down Laserbeak and watched the youngling respond to his care.

"You love her." Arcee stated quietly. She looked up at him suddenly as she began to see the dangerous communications officer and Megatron's most loyal, right hand mech with new optics.

"She is mine to care for, yes." He replied to the unspoken wonder that warmed their bond. Arcee continued to look at him a moment longer before turning back to care for the symbiote until Soundwave was satisfied that all repairs and diagnostics were completed. Laserbeak trilled once again in appreciation and Arcee laughed at the youthful exchange, like a father-daughter relationship that would never before be displayed in front of anyone that would be considered the 'enemy'.

"I never knew." Arcee said quietly.

"She would be more of a target if my enemies knew how much I care for her." Soundwave stated. He looked at her and Arcee gasped as she felt his spark pulse in reaction to her gentleness and care for Laserbeak. Arcee tried to step back but felt the end of the table press against her back strut. He leaned over forcing her to arch back against the table until she couldn't get away, and Soundwave pressed a gentle kiss at the joint of her shoulder cup and arm. He looked back at her, his cardinal optics so close as they bored into her beryl optics, until Arcee had to look away before becoming too uncomfortable.

He let her go, moving back to allow her room to maneuver away from him. She chose to sit back down watching him closely as he ordered Laserbeak to return to her perch on his chest armor.

"Come, time for recharge." Soundwave's monotone was back to its usual and Arcee smiled wryly. This was to be her new life now that she was the mate of Soundwave.

"Will you demand that I wear your designation symbol?" She asked suddenly as she unfolded her legs and stood to allow him to lead her to their berth. Their berth, it sounded so strange that just in the course of one day she was already thinking of his quarters as theirs. She shivered as he directed her in front of it and then pulled her down with him. He cupped her helm and gently pulled her into a kiss. It was sweet and tender, so different from what Arcee could ever imagine coming from a decepticon, and slowly opened her mouth to accept him more fully. He stroked her mouth with his glossa as he pushed her back against the berth. His talons came up to pin her arms against the cushion of the berth until he slipped them in her hands. Soundwave released her mouth to look at her while she stared back.

"You know what I want from you." He stated quietly. Arcee gasped as Soundwave opened the bond completely, his desire for her permeating with intensity that made Arcee dizzy with heat and energy. She couldn't form the words by mouth but fear, anxiety, stress, HEAT, desire, and want flowed through her systems. It had been so long and now before her, Soundwave was asking in his own way, and she wanted him. It was wrong. They held different beliefs, fought against each other for so long, and the road paved to peace was wrought with plenty of land mines along the way; but to just let everything melt away and be this powerful mech's equal for the nights that he came to her was too tempting and Arcee gave in as Soundwave once again kissed her with all the passion and zeal that he held back from the previous kiss and Arcee opened herself to her mate for the first time.

Soundwave felt euphoria at the open acceptance from his mate. He had never imagined that Arcee would respond so positively and Soundwave pounced on the opportunity to flood her spark with pulses from his own. He felt her legs wrap around his waist as he gently pressed her into the berth with his pelvic plates. Arcee gasped against his mouth as Soundwave twined his glossa around hers, and Soundwave smirked as she opened her panel revealing her dripping wet valve.

"Please, Soundwave." She gasped out as she pulled away from him just enough and arch her back struts up, tightening her legs around his waist eager for contact. Soundwave moaned low and deep, pulsing her with his spark as he retracted his panel back. He looked at her one last time for the longest moment as they stared at each other.

"Are you sure?" He finally said with quiet authority.

"Yes," was heard after the longest moment and Soundwave lined his spike up, heavy with need and began to push into her. Arcee arch up meeting the pressing force that was filling her valve. Never in her wildest imagination did she imagine that this deadly foe, this massive silent killer, this wonderful passionate lover would be hers. She whimpered as he stopped to give her time to adjust, filling her completely before pulling back to thrust deeply inside her causing her mouth to open in a silent scream.

"_So long; too long," _was being chanted over and over in her CPU as she tightened her hold on his talons and held on as energy pulsed higher, farther, and stronger with every sensitive node that his spike activated in her valve.

Soundwave could feel her energy and passion rise higher through the bond and he enjoyed the wonder and excitement that Arcee was experiencing. He sent another pulse and then reached out with his own CPU to interconnect their thoughts and feeling until neither could tell which was coming from who and Arcee was panting from her over heating systems while Soundwave fought to control his own.

Soundwave moaned as he thrust faster and harder into her and Arcee begged for more as she held fast to his plating when he let go of her hands to hike her legs up higher to thrust deeper. Soundwave looked into her optics that had darkened to a navy blue and then opened his chest compartment to reveal his spark.

"Sound…wave?" She tried to ask.

"Please, Arcee!" He whispered into her audial before she turned back to look up into his blood red optics filled with desire and need. She nodded jerkily as she shifted the thin metallic plates of her chest to show the bright blue light of her spark. Soundwave barely waited for her to open the casing of her spark before bearing down to merge their sparks together. Just like the previous night, Arcee let out a scream as she arched up into the brightness of their combined spark signatures and overloaded.

Soundwave, not used to having a partner and lover for a long time, followed her almost immediately into overload. He just caught himself before crushing her beneath him as he caught himself with his arms. Arcee gasped for air to help cool her systems before looking up into his face.

"I guess this is what you meant when you said to attend you." Arcee finally supplied into the silence after a long while. Her optics were dimming fast as she fought recharge.

"No, this is a bonus that we both wanted." Soundwave said after slowing his air intakes and switching his cooling fans on high. Arcee looked up at him for a long moment before breaking contact to allow him to shift them to their sides. Soundwave wrapped his arms around her as Arcee snuggled back in against his chest. Another day down, day three mere hours away.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you so much. I read the reviews every chance I get. I hope that everyone is enjoying the story. I write every chance I get because I want to finish it just so my readers can enjoy my story. _

_One quick thing I want to point out is that Arcee is practical even if she tends to be stubborn. I want her in this story to be accepting of the bond since it took from the very beginning. I hope that doesn't make her subservient to Soundwave, but just practical of the situation that she is in. As for Soundwave, I want him to be lonely and tired of the war, yet just manipulative enough to project his ideas and feelings on his master, hence who is the true master here theory. Maybe they are working in secrecy and that all the decepticon and autobots will be subjected to them! Lol, don't know yet, you will have to keep on reading._

_I still don't know exactly how many chapters this story will be but I promise that it will not be as long as my last story. If you are new to this story please take a moment to review. Unfortunately I do not own any of my characters in the Transformers world but I do love to play with them. Enjoy!_

"Optimus, we haven't located Arcee's signal in a week." Ratchet informed his friend and commander solemnly. Jack, Miko, and Raf had left with Smokescreen and Bulkhead; Bumblebee still too weak to be able to travel with the kids. Optimus looked over to Ratchet as his longtime friend stopped typing at the controls to gaze back.

"We can only surmise that Arcee ran afoul on patrol and the Decepticons either took her or deactivated her. Even with Smokescreen now adding to our ranks, there are too few of us left. Can we extend the perimeter monitors?" Optimus asked.

"No, not without the local indigenous life forms of the desert setting them off." Ratchet replied. He expelled air from his vents roughly. "Optimus, what about Arcee? Do we assume she is dead and build another memorial at the top of the arsenal, or do you want to try to contact the decepticons and see if Megatron will do an exchange?" Ratchet looked at his leader expecting an answer while Optimus thought carefully.

"If we contact Megatron, no doubt he will take advantage of our situation; and though I loathe the idea of giving him anything, we must consider Arcee and the fact that she is in great danger. However, each of my soldiers have been prepped should they become a prisoner of war and I must have confidence that Arcee will either hold out for rescue or she will withhold valuable information until they terminate her." Optimus looked solemn as he looked out over the small Autobot base as if coming to a decision but not liking it.

"Send out a ping to the Decepticons that we wish to make contact." Optimus finally said quietly and then louder. "If she is alive, it is our duty to make every effort to get her back."

"Very well Optimus, if she is out there we will make every effort." Ratchet said though by his tone Optimus knew that he was doubtful that they would find her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0

Arcee was bored. That was the only way to describe the feeling clawing inside her spark. Years of patrol, routine maintenance, and just getting to go outside and get fresh air during down time were things that she missed so badly that she thought she would suffocate before Soundwave would ever make it back. Though Soundwave's quarters were spacious for an officer, Arcee could feel the walls closing in around her like a cocoon that an insecticon would emerge from.

It would be another hour before Soundwave finished his duties. The Iacon data was finished and the keys located sadly being two of them with the decepticons. Arcee wondered what the keys were for but she had a feeling that Optimus already knew since both sides had fought valiantly for them.

She looked over the new data pads that Soundwave gave her before leaving that morning. They were a variety of stories and news casts that he had meticulously put together so that she would know the most current information that the humans had delivered on earth. Her spark was saddened because Soundwave also sent her visuals of Jack at school to let her know that he was okay and that Megatron had not acted on the information he attained through Soundwave. It would only be a matter of time. Megatron was already devising how he would move on the Autobots to get the other two keys and Arcee shivered at just what he would do to her friends.

She threw the data pad down suddenly and stalked over to the berth. She mourned her old life, though she embraced the nights in Soundwave's arms, she wanted her patrols back, the chance to stretch her wheels, and just to transform. She now knew how Bee felt when MECH had stolen his t-cog. Maybe in the morning she could at least appeal to Megatron about getting some new armor even if he chose to make her look like a pleasure-bot.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0

"Lord Megatron is going to demand results." Starscream snarled as he and Knockout looked over the keys that they held in their claws.

"We only have two of the four that are needed. How are we going to figure out what they do?" Knockout said as he turned the one in his hand around and upside down to observe it."

"How am I to know? I am a scientist that experiments not an engineer who builds." Starscream said frustrated beyond endurance. He threw the key at Knockout who held his arm up with the other key in it. The two merged and locked together as both mechs looked on with curiosity.

"Well this is interesting." Knockout finally commented.

"But we still do not know what they unlock." Starscream said looking at them in thought. He continued to think before stating, "didn't Megatron say they located the Autobot base?"

"Yes, how will that help us?" Knockout asked.

"Before Megatron took me back, I managed to locate some red energon." He said thoughtfully and then smirking at Knockout.

"Oh, are we going raiding?" Knockout asked with sudden glee.

"Well, we do need two more keys." Starscream said evilly as he looked at his partner in crime.

"Well, at least we will be in good standing with our esteemed lord and master." Knockout said relief at finally being able to do something to redeem himself from losing the relic to that pathetic scout. He didn't feel resentment toward the femme now that the irony was that she was a part of the Nemeses crew. She had received her just rewards and Knockout couldn't have been happier. She was another that had always caused him trouble and now she would answer to her mate and as long as Knockout didn't try to harm her or get in Soundwave's way then she was as good as gone in Knockout's opinion.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0

Soundwave walked in from duty. He could feel Arcee's frustration and anger from being pinned within the quarters all week and knew that he needed to take her out or they would both suffer. He looked over to see that she was recharging, but even in recharge she felt restless and moody. Soundwave quickly transferred his work from command consul to his private one and then slowly walked to Arcee. He scooped her up in his arms as she stirred from her slumber.

"Soundwave?" Arcee asked annoyed that he was carrying her.

"You were resting and I thought you would like to take a walk once you were up." Soundwave commented as he keyed the pad and the door opened to allow them entrance into the hall.

"Well I am up now. Can I please walk on my own?" She asked bristly. He put her down and let her wrap the robe around her to protect her and then took her by the waist and led her along the hallway, to a larger corridor, and then Soundwave proceeded to open the double doors and lead Arcee out onto the flight deck. The wind whipped her robe aggressively around her legs as they strolled along the rectangular runway while Arcee breathed deeply, savoring the air in her in tanks.

"Soundwave, is there anything I can do? I mean I won't harm my friends but I have to have something to do or I am going to go crazy." Arcee told him as they walked around. Soundwave silently agreed with her and Arcee picked up on his thoughts through the bond so remained quiet as they strolled together.

Vehicons watched them as they worked their various duties but Soundwave was not interested in their stares. His only concern was Arcee and her adjusting to the decepticon ways. Soundwave knew that it would be soon when Megatron would act on his plan to apprehend Prime and Soundwave needed Arcee to be adjusted so that she could help Prime through the initial stages of being bonded to the warlord. It didn't give him much time but if Soundwave's suspicions were accurate then Arcee was already carrying; she just hadn't realized it yet since no physical changes were apparent.

The important aspect was to keep Arcee content. Happiness would come later. Soundwave did not want her to lose any sparklings. They were precious and none had been created since the beginning of the war.

"No offense because you are always quiet," Soundwave smirked behind his mask at her blatant attempt at humor, "but you are quiet tonight even within the bond." She said as she unconsciously rubbed at her abdominal plating. It would be soon when she realized the conception and Soundwave did not want Knockout to be her carrying doctor. He was good for war but he had no experience with sparklings.

"I had much to do today, my lady." He said formally and Arcee laughed. She could feel the humor behind his words, though to any outsider they wouldn't understand it, and Arcee reached up and rubbed his mask softly like she would at night in their berth.

"You are still quiet. Will you plead with Megatron to give me a job? I am at the point that even scrubbing floors sounds good." Arcee said softly.

"It would sound better if you ask him. Show him that you have accepted your place and duty here as my mate." Soundwave finally replied after much thought. Arcee shrank back from his touch and started to step back.

"He wanted to exterminate me!" She growled softly but firmly back at Soundwave.

"You have proven that you are stronger and can adjust to your station." He countered. In the distance Soundwave could see Starscream walking out on the deck with Megatron as they prepared the vehicons for a mission. Soundwave quickly gathered her to him though Arcee tried to fight him, and turned her to face the coming officers. Arcee's optics widen in realization as she saw Megatron and his second coming closer to them. "Prove your worth now Arcee. Show them your fire." Soundwave whispered in her audial as they stopped in front of the couple. Soundwave nodded in respect to his master as Arcee followed hesitantly.

"My lord," Arcee whispered. It was all she could get out. It hurt just to acknowledge Megatron and he smirked at her discomfort.

"Well now, Soundwave you have done exceedingly well with her." Starscream crowed in his usual screechy voice. Arcee flinched in disdain, as did Megatron, but Soundwave never showed any emotion good or bad when dealing with the treacherous second in command.

"I came to join you and Soundwave, but I feel that you would like to talk." Megatron stated as he offered the femme his hand. It brought back a memory of a day long ago when Arcee was just a youngling and she and her carrier had walked to meet her sire at the senate chambers. The young aid had graciously offered his arm then and now Megatron was doing the same for her. Arcee looked up at him for the longest time as he mockingly smirked back at her before she turned to look at Soundwave. He nodded his assent and Arcee slowly placed her hand on Megatron's arm. Soundwave stood back to allow his master to walk with his mate, though Soundwave stayed behind and to the right of Arcee, and Megatron led her slowly along the tarmac of the runway.

"The Nemeses is a splendid war ship. Don't you agree my dear?" Megatron asked her out of politeness of conversation and Arcee shivered at the familiar tone of his voice.

"It is but I have never have been a lover of war ships." Arcee replied politely. "I am more of a frontliner." She let Megatron to guide her to the side of the deck overlooking the clouds and the sunset. It was beautiful. Arcee had never seen an earth sunset this close to the edge of the atmosphere of the planet, the reds, pinks, and oranges swirling together with the white and grey of the clouds breathtaking to behold.

"This war ship has seen many battles Arcee, but Soundwave's plan will end the war. Do you think that Optimus will yield to me?" He asked softly so that Starscream could not easily hear.

"If you promise equality to his troops then he might consider." Arcee stated evenly knowing that Megatron would know if she was lying.

"I can't do that." He returned flatly. "I can offer them a job within the ranks of my soldiers. In time, like you, they will have to prove their freedom." Megatron looked directly at her as she gazed out over the ship. "It is war Arcee. If the Autobots were to win do you think they would give us our freedom?"

"Then offer a truce! Negotiate. Both sides are tired of fighting. We just want to go home and rebuild." She pleaded softly, passionately to him as she turned to face him. Megatron say the truth to her words in her optics but he was a realist.

"The senate is gone, you destroyed them. Optimus will want the same. He will be willing to negotiate." She cried as she realized that this was the first time she ever stood this close to the warlord without a fight or being in stasis cuffs.

"No, I will proceed with my plans Arcee. Prime has his pride as I." Megatron stated before pulling her back. "It is not safe to get too close; after all, you are a ground pounder." He mocked her.

"I'll try to remember that." Arcee replied as he tugged her back to walk. She resisted the urge to try and transform. She no longer had her t-cog. It reminded her of what she had lost by becoming Soundwave's bond mate.

"Is there something I can do?" She asked suddenly remembering why Soundwave had allowed her to walk with Megatron. "Is there a job that I can perform? I find it boring staying in our quarters after being used to patrolling." Arcee continued to walk beside Megatron as he patted her hand that was resting on his arm.

"I will talk to Shockwave. You used to be a youngling care provider and teacher before the war?" He asked politely seeing the shock register across Arcee's face plates.

"Yes, but how did you know?" She stammered out her words and Megatron laughed.

"I make it a point to know as much as possible about my enemies." Megatron said before turning to stand in front of her and giving her hand back to Soundwave.

"Thank you Soundwave, you have done excellent work with her. She is exceptional." His words stirred a burning sensation in Arcee's tank as she looked at her mate with confusion and consternation.

"She is worthy to be my mate as I stated the first night." Soundwave replied and then bowed graciously to his master. Arcee did the same thought Soundwave could feel the growing anger within her.

"Continue with her and then bring her so that I can observe her progress." Megatron stated before turning back to address his second in command.

"Master, can you really be sure that she will not betray us…." Was heard as Megatron directed Starscream over to the other vehicons.

"I find that ironic coming from a betrayer." Soundwave snorted but then straightened as he saw the look of anger on Arcee's face plates.

"Is that I am to you?" She hissed out. "Just some… some… thing to control?" Her voice had risen and the wind carried it over to where Megatron and Starscream stood discussing a mission. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the femme and mech.

"No, but I had to tell Megatron something. He was going to kill you…"

"Better to be dead than some pet!" She snarled as she jerked her arm out of his hand. Soundwave startled. He had not known that he had grabbed her by the arm and immediately sent pulses of sympathy and calm to her, but then blinked his optics as she rejected him both physically and mentally.

"Arcee…"

"No, you have made me into some kind of puppet and I went along with it because I am bonded to you. No more! He is going to hurt my friends because of your treachery and I was even thinking of going along with it. I can't after that! It sickens me to know that I played along this far!" She huffed out air from her in takes suddenly as all the fight left her as quickly as it had built up. She wrapped her arms around her middle and shook with mortification as she realized that everyone had witnessed her moment of weakness. She looked up at Soundwave so sadly and his spark ached for her distress.

"This is going to happen isn't it." She whispered brokenly.

"Yes, Megatron wants Prime by his side any way that he can get that." Soundwave stated back softly, finality ringing from his tone.

"Then I hope that Prime can beat him."


	7. Chapter 7

_I am really enjoying writing this story and the reviews are so interesting. I usually don't do much with Arcee because she is hard for me to write sometimes, I really am a Soundwave fan but I am glad that teamed these two characters together for this story. I am going to focus a little on Optimus and Megatron through them for a while though because I want the story to keep flowing and not become just a smut fic between Soundwave and Arcee._

_Please take a moment to review because I absolutely love to read them over and over. Thank you all for staying with me and if you like to read about anything I encourage you to read my other stories; they are different and are a series starting with "A Telling Surprise". Enjoy!_

"I am not in the mood!" Arcee snapped at Soundwave and he inwardly sighed in his mind. She had not calmed down since the walk on the flight deck and now Soundwave didn't think she would even let him in the berth with her. Think what she liked but Soundwave would eventually have to put an end to her little tantrum.

He finished setting up surveillance for the night before turning back to her. She had her arms crossed around her middle and was sitting at the foot of the berth. He slowly approach, as a lion approaching a wide eyed gazelle, and wondered if she would bolt the minute he sat down next to her.

"I mean it Soundwave! You can play your games all you want with you master but I will not be made into a little pet to be displayed for Megatron's pleasure." Arcee growled at him. She blinked her optics on and off but made no other moved besides that.

"Enough!" Soundwave snarled regulating an immediate gasped and tenseness that Soundwave did not want from her but was too tired to stop it. He sat down and took her face in his claws. "I am not apologizing for my master's choice of words. I told him my intentions, I let it be known that you are not a slave, and I will not have you chastise me just because Megatron wanted to push your buttons. Why do you think Starscream gets so exasperated with him? He loves to goad us all to a point. He doesn't do it with me because I choose to not let him see how it riles me and he quickly bores then finds someone else to manipulate." Soundwave paused a moment to let his words sink in that stubborn hem of his mate's. "It is what he does best. The only other one that he has not ever bested with words is Prime. Leave it alone. You have managed to integrate well here on the Nemeses and even verbally put Starscream in his place despite your position and lack of weapons. Don't let Lord Megatron spoil what little happiness we have managed between us." He looked into her optics and sent a pulse of forgiveness and love to her.

Arcee seemed to relax as she felt his concern and care for her and she slumped toward him so that he could envelope her with his arms.

"I am sorry but I hate that I have no freedom." It was muffled against his chest armor and Soundwave held her close to his spark.

"Give it time Arcee. He will give you your freedom once all of this is done and the war is over." Soundwave whispered. Whether she heard or not, Soundwave couldn't tell.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well, were you able to get the other two keys?" Knockout asked. He waited in the corner from the med bay as Starscream approached him.

"Yes, but it wasn't easy hacking Soundwave's terminal. If it hadn't been so difficult I would almost wonder if Soundwave left it unsecure on purpose. The Autobots were so easy to infiltrate. I waited until that scout came out and then hid until he opened the blast doors to go back inside. From there, it was easy. You should have seen that idiot medic trying to stop me from using their own ground bridge to get out. It was hilarious!" Starscream chuckled at his own words and Knockout smiled.

"You have them so we can go to Megatron and present them as a gift, right?" Knockout stated.

"Yes, let's go." Starscream said and the two mechs went in search of their master.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Incoming transmission from Autobot base." Soundwave droned as he decoded the frequency and waited for his master to respond.

"Good Soundwave, they must grow weary from not knowing what has happened to their femme soldier." Megatron said as he walked over to the transmission consul and waited for Soundwave to open the hailing from the Autobots. Soundwave opened communications, first checking to make sure no virus was transmitted. He did not trust that little human after the transfer of a nasty virus that Soundwave eventually found in Laserbeak.

"Megatron." The deep smooth baritone of Optimus Prime's voice floated across the Soundwave as he waited for his master's next instruction. It was a voice that could soothe and Soundwave briefly wondered if Megatron dreamed of that voice in the deep dark recesses of night. Soundwave knew that he would if it had been meant for him to bond to the prime.

"Prime." Again Soundwave wondered if Megatron always called him prime because he missed his friend Orion Pax so much and it hurt to see what the matrix had done to make this young prime. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"We want Arcee back." Optimus was not mincing words as he glared at the warlord. Megatron chuckled.

"I haven't taken any prisoners so why would have your femme?" Megatron asked trying to pass off innocence but his glower looked more evil than innocent.

"Don't toy with me Megatron. She has been missing for over a week." Starscream and Knockout walked through the blast doors and onto the bridge of the command ship but froze when they saw who their master was talking to. "Now you insult me by denying that you have her only mere moment after infiltrating and attacking our base. What do you take me for, a fool?"

"I assure you we have no prisoners, but Soundwave did take a mate. If you want I can arrange for you to come and meet her." Megatron mockingly offered.

"No thank you Megatron, I want my soldier back. What do you want that I can offer you?" Prime demanded more than asked and again Megatron laughed.

"What I want you wouldn't give so unless you are offering to surrender I suggest that we end this transmission." Megatron glared openly hostile now that he was through playing with Prime.

"No I can't do that. Where is she?" Optimus demanded once again.

"Like I stated, come and find out." Megatron sent the ping for Soundwave to cut the transmission before turning to Starscream and Knockout.

"Starscream! What is the meaning of this?" Megatron yelled violently and both mechs cowered from their angry leader.

"Well master, we wanted to please you." Starscream started but stopped as he held his arms over his helm to protect it from any possible blows.

"My lord, if I may, we retrieved the other two keys from the Autobot base." Knockout said and Starscream quickly agreed as they both handed the two final keys to their master.

"So this attack, it was to retrieve the keys, and what, pray tell, do they open?" Megatron growled softly.

"When locked together they show a map of Cybertron with a mark over an area near the ancient ruins between Kaon and Polyhex." Starscream trembled visibly. If their situation wasn't so dire Soundwave would have laughed at their tepidness in the face of their master, but that would have diverted Megatron's attention to him and this wasn't the time to upset the tyrant.

"So we now have a map and since keys unlock locks then this is a matter of dire importance. Soundwave," Megatron beckoned and Soundwave inclined his helm to his master. "ready the space bridge. Starscream, ready the armada. I will personally lead them. I want you here ready to back me when I call for you. Knockout, ready the med bay. If this goes to plan I will be bringing back prisoners." Megatron strode past them as he went to ready himself. Starscream looked back over to the communications officer.

"I guess we will be making a trip home." He said though he knew that Soundwave would not reply.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Optimus, why would he mention Soundwave having a bond mate?" Ratchet asked. Smokescreen walked over to stand next to Bulkhead as they both listened. Jack stood close by wanting to hear if they had found out anything about Arcee.

"I don't' know. Strategically it is not a good idea unless it was said to make us wonder…" Optimus stopped thinking the conversation over with Megatron again. "Ratchet, can a bond be forced?" He looked up at Ratchet as he kept thinking; hoping that where his thought was taking him would not be so.

"You don't think... Arcee would die of humiliation, no Optimus!" Bulkhead exclaimed, his optics huge in his massive helm.

"He said that he didn't have any prisoners. Could MECH still be around?" Jack asked.

"No, unfortunately Silas was stopped by the very thing he wanted to be a part of. With Megatron ending him I doubt there are any left of that human organization. No, I still think that Megatron had something to do with this." Optimus concluded as he looked out over his soldiers, his family.

"If Soundwave has done something to her…" Ratchet slowly began to say only to have Jack interrupt him.

"No… I mean… what would Soundwave want with Arcee?" Jack asked baffled. He looked up at Optimus expecting an answer but Optimus was quiet. It seemed that Optimus was keeping his secrets close lately. Even the other Autobots were reserved and Optimus had been sending them home early rather than letting them stay the whole weekend.

"It remains to be seen why Soundwave has taken a mate or why Megatron would want us to know it, however if we are to revive Cybertron then we must Stop Megatron first." Optimus stated and then turned to Bulkhead and Bumblebee. "Return the children to their homes. Ratchet, ready the bridge." Optimus walked back to retrieve the Forge of Solas Prime.

"What? Is he going to build a space bridge with the Forge?" Smokescreen asked watching his leader.

"Most likely, Optimus can pretty much build anything with that hammer." Bulkhead stated. "Jack, Miko, ready to leave?"

"Yeah, just let me get my guitar." Miko said sadly. Raf gathered his lap top and Jack waited for Bumblebee before Bulkhead transformed along with Smokescreen and Bumblebee. Ratchet had just cleared the young scout to go out and so they escorted the children back to their homes. Bulkhead, Smokescreen, and Bumblebee went to grab relics to even the odds against them as Optimus looked to Ratchet before he turned to retrieve the Forge.

Optimus walked to the ground bridge and with just a few swings their homemade ground bridge now possessed the ability to be a space bridge.

"Wow, just a few swings." Bulkhead stated.

"Yeah, presto a space bridge." Smokescreen added as they watched their regal leader walk back to the Forge and with another few swings created another sword. Optimus walked back holding the sword as Ratchet fired up the space bridge.

"Megatron must be stopped at all costs." Was all the great Autobot leader said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Soundwave walked into his quarters. He had only a moment and so he went straight to his mate who was sitting but soon stood to meet him when he walked through the doors.

"Megatron has left for Cybertron." Soundwave informed her.

"So it is time?" She both asked and confirmed.

"Yes." Soundwave pulled her into his arms. "If Megatron succeeds he will be bringing back his prize. They have found the Omega Lock in the Sea of Rust."

"So it begins. What about you?" She whispered tentatively wrapping her arms around her mate. The bond had taken so quickly and now Arcee wondered if her feelings were because of the bond or if she had always felt something for the dark silent con that had become so protective of her.

"I am to stay here with Starscream and wait for further orders." He said quietly. "I only came to check on you and let you know. I have to get back." He pulled her close, almost crushing her, before letting her go. Arcee looked up into his optics as she watched him turn and walk out of their quarters.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Megatron roared in frustration. How could four Autobots destroy so many vehicons and steal the keys from him.

"Starscream! The Autobots have seized the Omega Keys. Send reinforcements immediately!" He yelled into his communication array as he looked over the damages of the battle as he walked by the deactivated vehicons.

"Actually Lord Megatron, Soundwave has been briefing me on recent developments and we may have a more effective solution." Starscream confidently said as he informed his leader of their status. Megatron briefly wondered what the silent mech was up to; but Megatron also knew that if Soundwave was conspiring then he would have results soon. He looked over the destruction once more as he waited for his second and third in command before leaving to follow the Autobots once Soundwave had given his signal that he was ready.

Megatron transformed and flew out to follow the Autobots which wasn't long before his scanners picked them up. He landed as he watched them take an attack stance.

"Autobots, I would suggest that you put a halt to your task and hand over those keys." Megatron stated very calmly, too calmly. He approached at ease as the Autobots looked at him warily.

"And why would we do that?" Smokescreen asked defiantly aiming his gun at the tyrant. The other by his side watching as Megatron continued to walk towards them but not raising his weapons.

"So that I may hand over the humans." Megatron replied. Instantly behind the war lord a space bridge opened and Soundwave, Starscream, and knockout emerged with three pods containing Miko, Raf, and Jack. Bumblebee buzzed in distressed as Bulkhead gasped air and static from his vents. Smokescreen whispered quietly, "Oh no," and Optimus' brow plates narrowed to glare at Megatron.

"And if we refuse?" Optimus asked as he stood face to face with his rival. Megatron could feel the warm air expelled from Prime's vents as he stared him down.

"Then I will have no choice but to open the pods, exposing your pets to Cybertron's toxic atmosphere, and then we can all watch them instantly perish together." Starscream gloated at Jack and Knockout scratched the surface of Miko's pod making pathetic cooing noise at the children.

"Not how I wanted to spend my first trip to Cybertron." Miko said sadly.

"Starscream!" Megatron barked at his second.  
"Jack, It's time to come out and play." Starscream slurred happily after raking his claws down the pod of the glass. Jack cringed from the sound but still held his defiant glare.

"Go ahead, the Autobots were prepared to sacrifice themselves for my planet I'll do the same for theirs." He stated loud for the treacherous second to hear.

"Me too creepy!" Miko exclaimed at Knockout mutinously. Raf gulped trying to agree but the words would not come out as he looked up at his captor, Soundwave.

"Perhaps we should oblige them."

"If my decision dooms the future of the Autobot cause on Cybertron so be it; but I will never forsake our human allies." Optimus stated as he surrendered his sword and backed away to stand with his soldiers.

Bumblebee surrendered the apex armor as Smokescreen also threw the phase shifter and the rest of the bots threw their weapons to the center just out of reach from the decepticons.

"Now if you please, the Omega Keys." Megatron said. "On at a time." Holding his hand out.

"You first big boy." Knockout said. Bulkhead slowly brought the key to Knockout after Optimus nodded to him before stopping in front of him.

"If I don't get the girl first I will make you eat this key." He snarled at Knockout angrily.

"You're welcome." Knockout preened as he looked at the key in his hand.

"Get scrapped!" Miko yelled back as she looked relieved to be in Bulkhead's hands.

Bumblebee approached beeping and clicking at Soundwave as Raf was handed over to him for another key.

"If this human was important enough to entrust with the matrix of leadership, he's worth two Omega keys." Megatron glared at Optimus as Optimus creased the plates of his brow and held the tyrant stare.

"No tricks!" Starscream stated as he put Jack on the ground and then held his missiles ready and aimed at Smokescreen and then offered his claws for the keys. This particular young Autobot was unpredictable. "The keys if you please." Jack looked relieved to see Smokescreen give the seeker the keys and then place his hand on the pod, but no sooner than he picked him up than a space bridge opened and more vehicons came running out, armed and ready to surround the Autobots.

"You see Optimus there is something else that I want from you." Megatron said gloating over his enemy's sudden turn of fortune. "It has occurred to me that war will never end unless you are deactivated, and that would be tragic since it would martyr you and your troops would rally behind your sacrifice." Megatron walked closer to the captured bots as he watched Optimus with a distinct gleam in his optics.

"What is it you want Megatron?" Optimus snarled softly.

"Soundwave has done well with his mate. It is not an easy adjustment after all… her being a former Autobot." Megatron paused to let the horror of his statement sink in.

"No," snarled Bulkhead but he remained where he stood as the vehicons powered their weapons just in case the wrecker tried something crazy.

"What have you done to her?" Bumblebee demanded as he beeped and whirled angrily, helplessly watching Megatron make a path around Optimus. It was sickening how the tyrant gazed at their leader's aft, how he was marking all the appreciating attributes to memory.

"You see, if we make an alliance, then we will be united." Megatron stated softly as he came so close that his words were almost a caress across Optimus' audial.

"The only alliance that you would make would be one that furthered your cause. No thank you, I would rather perish than allow myself to become a mockery of your good will." Optimus said calmly thought everyone could see how clenched his hands were.

"I thought you might say that, but it would not be you that perishes." Megatron looked at the small band of soldiers as Optimus realized who he meant. Optimus felt his spark drop and stall as he realized just what Megatron wanted. "Even now, I have Shockwave securing your medic and my soldiers are stripping your pathetic base. All you have to do is agree to my terms to save your soldiers. There are so few of us left Optimus and why risk their safety when all you have to do is become my Prime and I, your Lord High Protector." The last was said softly but Optimus knew what he wanted. A bond. It made him feel like weeping inside but he could not show that because then his soldiers would lose all hope.

"What about the children?" Optimus asked quietly.

"I will let them go. They will return to their families although I will let Arcee see her pet. She has done well integrating into the decepticon ranks." Megatron said it loud enough so that confusion and panic would grip the other Autobots. "I have positions for all of your soldiers should they want to stay by your side." He stepped back to see each face as they looked at their leader with horror and pain.

"Optimus, you can't be thinking about doing this. He's Megatron, the slag maker." Bulkhead stated softly. "Optimus no."

"Optimus, there has got to be another way." Smokescreen added pleadingly. Optimus looked at his soldiers and then to the rest of the decepticons as he thought about his options.

Suddenly, a thought flitted across his CPU, just for a fleeting moment. What if this is meant to be? What if the council made a mistake? This could stop the war, though the Autobots would not be the victors, but if a bond could stop the oilshed then Optimus had no choice but to accept Megatron's proposal.

"My soldiers would not be prisoners?" He asked once again demanding clarification from an enemy that he didn't trust.

"No, but they would not be free either. They will have to earn that since they chose to side with the opposing side." Megatron replied.

"How do I know that you won't just kill them after I agree?" Optimus asked. He needed to make sure that they had a chance to survive.

"We will need builders and workers Optimus. Not only will your soldiers make an adjustment but mine will as well. We have been at war for far too long." Megatron stated.

"What about any officers or commanders that might still be alive?" Optimus needed to know exactly what his surrender would entail.

"They will be given to other officers, oh not as slaves, but as potential bond mates." Megatron started but was cut off.

"What! Why wasn't I informed of this?" Starscream screeched out but Megatron ignored the outraged seeker. If Magnus was still out there then he could deal with the moody carrier when Magnus was captured.

"So we are to be subjugated to your officers." Optimus finally said after everyone stood waiting for Prime's final answer.

"Our race would be one again, unified just as you wanted Prime." Megatron said gently, mockingly. "Either way, I will revive Cybertron. What better way than at my side. Oh if you insist I will make you a slave but I don't really want to do that. It would be easier to be my mate than to be my pleasure slave, don't you think?"

Optimus looked down suddenly as he pondered the terrible choice that Megatron was given him. It then came to him that once, long ago, he read a data pad that talked of lovers bonding, one very gentle and caring, while the other was a war build and quick to fight. The outcome of the story was that their bond melded their personalities as one and the more violent of nature became softer, gentler. If he chose to bond, would Megatron soften his ways and give other worlds and theirs a chance to heal? If he chose to be a slave he would never know.

Optimus looked up at Megatron as he came to his decision. "Megatron, if my soldiers are not harmed then I accept your proposal."

Megatron smiled evilly.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you so much for the reviews. I really loved reading them all. Kimmie98 and Bee4ever thank you for following all my stories. I really appreciate it and I hope you like this story as much as you loved my others._

_I find all the reviews, even the more critical ones interesting so please let me know what you think as long as you are respectful. I love to read them and I have even used one or two in my writing. Yes, this story is not going to be rainbows at first but it will have a positive outcome even if it doesn't seem that way. All I ask is that you remember that they are all Cybertronians at spark and unity whether under the decepticons or autobots is the goal._

_If you are just starting to read, then please take a moment to review even if it is short. It lets me know what my readers like and don't like. Enjoy!_

No one had come for her. She waited trying to send pulses of feelings and emotions into her bond with Soundwave but he was too far out into space to receiver her summons and pleas. Arcee feared that they were on Cybertron because it only made sense that if keys were made then they would be used either there or here on earth. She worried for her friends and found herself praying to Primus, though it had been a while since she had thought about religion and the afterlife.

She heard a click and then the door opened and she jumped up from the chair that she was sitting in.

"Good morning my dear spark. Soundwave sends his greetings. I am here to deliver your morning energon." Knockout looked at her with all smiles and then brought something out from his subspace. "Oh, this is from Lord Megatron, himself. You have made a good impression on our fearless leader and he thought you might want to light weight armor for protection. It's not much but I designed it with Soundwave's input and even that was limited because Megatron wanted it… how shall I say this without offending you… Ohm… let's just say that it will cover… barely." Knockout walked over to the neatly made berth and set the pink armor down and Arcee had to hide the cringe that attempted to consume her tiny frame. It was armor, Megatron could have picked red, blue, or even black; but it was a beginning and better than walking around in the hallways in just a thin robe and nothing else.

"Soundwave will be here in a few hours. He does send his apologies but I was the only one that had medical override, though I assure you that he will recode his door." Knockout backed away as he talked. "Well, I shall see you later; oh and Soundwave has scheduled you an appointment but it is not with me. We have a new medic though he is most reluctant. You'll see soon enough." Knockout walked out as Arcee blinked. He didn't even give her a chance to reply to any of his comments.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Soundwave I commend you." Megatron stated as they watched the Autobots be loaded into a transport sent from the Nemeses. It was rare for Megatron to use it, but with his newly built Dark Mount on earth and the restored buildings of Kaon, the Omega Lock was doing well to reform and revive the burnt out planet of Cybertron. Soundwave nodded silently from the praise of his master. Optimus had looked on with sadness as he was cuffed with the others, but Megatron was taking no chances of the young Prime changing his mind. Soon they would be integrated into the ranks, Ratchet already be given to Shockwave so that he could be put to work in the science lab and mad bay, and Optimus would soon be his forever as his bond mate. The humans would be given back to their respective guardians but the humans in general would no longer have the assurance of the Autobots.

Megatron smiled as his thought drifted over his intentions for earth. They would bow to the decepticons or they would be enslaved as an inferior race to do their bidding. He would take Prime's wishes into consideration but Megatron would allow the humans to dictate terms to him. He was Megatron, Lord High Protector, and with Prime they would spark a new generation of Primes, mighty and great that would rule Cybertron and beyond.

"Autobots secured; Transport ready at your command." Soundwave stated as he looked on to the right of his master after receiving the communication concerning the transport.

"Are you sure that he will be accepting?" Megatron asked softly, concerned for his future mate.

"Optimus Prime honorable mech; will honor his word." Soundwave assured him. Megatron watched as the transport lifted off.

"Have Starscream ready the Nemeses for docking at Dark Mount. I want to establish my rule on earth first. Shockwave will be joining us permanently there while I will be assigning Dreadwing to govern Cybertron until we are ready to return. He and Starscream do not get along and with good reason. It is better to make sure they are separated, and this will give us time to acclimate the Autobots without any of them falling victim to unnecessary deactivation." Megatron turned to look directly at Soundwave. "We need to return. You have a mate to attend to. At least you will now be able to make more time for her."

"Thank you my lord." Soundwave droned before transforming and flying after the transport and then going through the space bridge after it. Megatron leapt off the ledge from where he was observing before transforming into the massive Cybertronian aerial machine that he was and followed his third in command through the space bridge. They returned to earth to rendezvous with the Nemeses as Megatron landed after his third in command. Vehicons were scattered everywhere working furiously to prepare for docking with the newly built Dark Mount and Megatron was pleased with how quickly everything was progressing.

"Soundwave have Starscream finish directing all orders. Send out a communication that the war is over. Prime has surrendered and that if all remaining Autobots surrender then no harm shall befall them via agreement that I have made with Prime." Megatron declared. He looked at Soundwave. "After the communication, go take care of your mate."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Arcee stood as the door opened once again several hours later. Soundwave walked in and Arcee quickly went to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Please tell me they got away." She whispered as he returned the embrace but Arcee felt the remorse through the bond and Arcee sobbed against his armor.

"The war is over." Soundwave whispered though it would not be the outcome she would want to hear. "Prime surrendered to Lord Megatron." He felt Arcee shake and Soundwave quickly gathered her into his arms as she cried out and surrendered to the darkness that enveloped her.

"Soundwave to Knockout." Soundwave commed immediately.

"Yes, what is it!" Knockout snarled back. "You know I hate being interrupted while doing repairs." That meant that Knockout was polishing himself while waiting for vehicons to report in.

"Need medical assistance immediately. Is Ratchet ready?" Soundwave asked. He felt that Arcee would do better with a familiar face plate.

"That old grouch is ready. Shockwave has sent him to me though why Megatron would salvage him is beyond me." Knockout stated as he finished his work.

"Send him with you. I need a complete medical scan of Arcee." Soundwave informed him and then cut the communication. He gently lad Arcee on their berth finally noticing the delicate pink armor that adorned her. She would hate the color. Soundwave would have a talk to Knockout about the color.

Soundwave ran his claws over her delicate protoform that the armor left much uncovered but Arcee did not shift or startle awake. Soundwave couldn't feel anything from their bond but he felt confident that her crash was from stress of not knowing the outcome and that she was possibly carrying and yet not realizing the changes within her body.

It didn't take long before Soundwave was pinged and he let both doctors in.

"If you think for a moment that I am going to help you then you can just shoot me right now!" Ratchet growled threateningly. Soundwave would have laughed because they may have removed his weapons, but somehow he had retained his wrench which he was waving it threateningly.

"Soundwave not in need of assistance; mate needs scan." Soundwave stated and Ratchet looked at the berth.

"Primus!" He exclaimed as he rushed to the aid of the femme. "What happened to her armor? No, don't tell me. I don't even want to think about that." Ratchet stated as he immediately went to run scan after scan. "What did you do to her to cause her to crash?" He demanded more than asked though he never took his optics off of Soundwave's mate.

"She was informed of the surrender." Soundwave replied to his question.

"So, it is true." Ratchet stated heavily, his shoulders slouched downward. "I was afraid that Optimus might if it meant saving his soldiers." He scanned her thoroughly before casting Soundwave with a raised optic look. "You have been busy."

"Arcee is my mate." Soundwave stated evenly. "She is sparked?" He asked though Ratchet probably figured out that he suspected.

"Yes, she is." Ratchet said glaring up at him after sitting up from running the scans.

"My, my Soundwave, you have been busy." Knockout said mockingly. "You always did like having a family. These sparks will be full sparks if I am not mistaken, not symbiotes."

"Yes, the spark is fully formed with two CNA patterns that are registering. If they were symbiotes then we would only have one pattern which would make them completely dependent on the main spark."

"So, these will have the potential to be fully grown mechs or femmes unlike Laserbeak." Knockout said out loud in thought.

"Laserbeak is not a drone?" Ratchet asked.

"No, she is a partial spark formed from my spark." Soundwave said as he watched Ratchet care for his mate. Though his tone may be gruff, he was very caring and tender with her which belied his vocal tone.

"You are bonded?" Ratchet asked as confirmation. "I mean I know what Megatron told Prime but it is true."

"Yes." Soundwave confirmed.

"The spark is about a week old and is progressing well. With the proper care and energon she should have no problems sparking it." Ratchet said as he turned and looked at Soundwave. "If you hurt her in any way I swear by Primus that I will make you pay." Ratchet's tone was low and very serious.

"She is well cared for." Soundwave promised as Ratchet used a gentle oil solution to revive her. It would clear the neurons in her CPU so that she would wake up. It took a moment after Ratchet injected it in a port in her neck and Arcee started to stir. Her optics brightened slowly as she woke to the familiar face of her old friend.

"Ratch… Ratchet!" She slurred his name as she fought against the fog that had infiltrated her cortex. She reached up to grip her aching helm as she never once took her optics off of Ratchet's face.

"Yes youngling, I am here unfortunately." He said softly as she suddenly gripped his arm. Ratchet her let her touch him since her knew that she must have missed them terribly.

"How?" She whispered her optics misting over.

"It seems that our base has been infiltrated. I was taken and placed under the care of Shockwave." Ratchet stated in his usual glorious tone and Arcee winced.

"They remove your weapons and t-cog?" She asked him quietly.

"Yes and Knockout is not the most gentle medic." Ratchet dryly added.

"I never said I aim to please." Knockout responded in his usual sarcastic tone.

"What about Prime?" Arcee asked. Her helm swam from pain and she lay back down now that she was sure that Ratchet wasn't a mirage.

"I haven't seen any of the others." Ratchet said quietly worry evident in his vocoder.

"They arrived on our transport and are being processed by Shockwave. I am sure that once Knockout is done here that he will be removing the necessary components that Lord Megatron will ask for." Soundwave stated. He could feel the misery that Arcee was experiencing through their bond and Soundwave sent comforting pulses to help her with her grief. He needed her to be strong because Prime would need her help adjusting. He only hoped that this moment of weakness was due to the stress on her body from carrying. It was standard that carriers would tire easily in the early stages and stress made them sometimes overload and crash which had happened to Arcee just moments ago.

"Ratchet, what must I do to help her in the early stages of carrying?" Soundwave asked to help get them off the subject of Prime for the moment.

"I will make a list for Knockout to send to you. You know that I was very proficient at deliveries before the war. If you accept my medical care then I would love to be her doctor unless Megatron has other plans." Ratchet stated gruffly.

"It was my suggestion that you remain Prime's main medical doctor as well as assist Arcee with her needs." Soundwave said as he stepped back to let the doctor up so that he could leave with Knockout.

"Yes, well thank you I do appreciate the compliment even if it is coming from a con. Make sure she rest before having any energon or she may purge it. I do recommend extra refined energon since her systems may reject the regular. She will also need medical grade energon starting once in the morning until the second trimester of carrying which she will have to increase to twice a day." Ratchet turned to Knockout. "I guess I am ready. I don't agree with t-cog removal but if it means saving some discomfort of my friends then I will assist if necessary." Soundwave almost smirked at Ratchet's tone. He was glad that he was not Knockout because it was clear that Ratchet wanted to be close enough to whack Knockout should he cause his friends unnecessary pain. Ratchet quickly turned back. "No spark merges, at least not until the spark separates and travels to the gestation chamber. It is too new and would cause the spark to reabsorb. Once the sparks reaches the gestation chamber then it will attach to the protoform's spark chamber to help finish the development of the sparkling's body and CPU."

"Thank you for the spark education Ratchet. I am sure that Soundwave will heed your advice since he loves his offspring." Arcee said some of her fire returning and Soundwave smiling with amusement.

"Just make sure that you take care of yourself." Ratchet said as he followed Knockout out of their quarters and the door closed. Arcee blinked her optics.

"Did that just happen or am I dreaming?" She finally asked and Soundwave sat down next to her on the berth.

"Rest. Ratchet is right. You need to take care of yourself." He said it softly. "Did you drink your energon this morning?"

"I did. You can check the waste receptacle. I wasn't sure if that was okay to dispose of my cube but I was hungry this morning so I drank it all." Arcee said suddenly very tired. Her helm still ached from her CPU crash and didn't try to hide the tiredness.

"Rest." Soundwave said softly.

"Are you leaving?" She asked as her optics started to power down.

"No, Lord Megatron let me off to care for you." He whispered gently to her.

"Good. As much as I hate to say this, I need you." She told him. "I don't think I will recharge after hearing about my friends."

"What do you want me to do?" Soundwave asked her as he gently massaged her helm and shoulders.

"Stay with me?" She asked softly. "Please?"

Soundwave nodded to her even though she could not see him and lay down next to her to spoon against her. She finished powering down as Soundwave listened to the gentle rise and fall of her intakes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0

Megatron walked into his quarters. Optimus lay on the berth in forced recharge. Ratchet had removed his weapons and t-cog under Knockout's supervision. The medic was efficient even though his movements showed his agitation at having to degrade his friend and Prime in such a manner. Megatron walked closer. It would be a while before the sedative would wear off but Megatron was in no hurry. Optimus had surrendered, his troops were being processed and soon would be given a place to work, and Ratchet had informed him that he had accepted the position to be Prime's and Arcee personal physician if Megatron agreed to it which would help ease Prime through the bonding process. He had also been informed that Arcee was carrying which Megatron would send a personal congratulation to Soundwave the next time he saw his communication officer.

Megatron reached down and ran a claw over Prime's chassis as he savored the young mech's attractive lines. Optimus moaned while in recharge and Megaton smiled. Soon the carrier would be his and bonded to him for eternity. He could wait while his intended slept; after all, Prime was tired after losing his fight and the war.


	9. Chapter 9

_I am so excited. This story is being well received and it makes me so happy. I am glad that everyone likes it. It is not easy for me to write this story and I am trying to update everyday as much as possible because I want to finish it quickly. Like I said earlier, this was an idea that popped into my head when I was trying to finish up "United"._

_If you are reading for the first time please take a moment to review. I really love to hear what my readers think and feel, and I am sorry Bee4ever, but Optimus will honor his word. He is Prime, after all, and for him to back out would be like lying. Enjoy!_

Soundwave woke to Arcee lying on top of his chassis and smiled at her. It seemed that she was unsettled even in recharge and that she had moved from his side to on top as she shuffled in her slumber.

"Good morning." He said softly, tenderly cradling her so that she would not fall off. Laserbeak resting in between them did not make it easy for her and slowly Soundwave pulled both himself and her up until they were leaning against the headboard of the berth and sitting up. He carefully maneuvered her legs until she was sitting astride him, their pelvic plating touching without the heat buildup between them. Soundwave's spark stirred in recognition of his mate but he didn't want to seduce, not just yet.

"Are you feeling better? Usually you tease me about being quiet." He said compassionately as she smiled.

"No, it just occurred to me that I am really carrying." Arcee said softly, her optics tender as she smiled at Soundwave. "I never thought I was the type that would want a sparkling. Tailgate used to tease me about it." She smile shyly at him and Soundwave laughed softly.

"You will need plenty of rest. It will make it easier on you as your body adjust to the changes. I have pinged Knockout and he says that Ratchet has made the refined energon that you will need. Shockwave has already had the drones place it in the cooling chambers in the rec room so that it will be available for you." He ran his hands up her arms and Arcee giggled. Carrying would make her more sensitive to her body as the spark within would pulse and connect with her so that they would have an instant bond. Soundwave felt warmth flood their bond and he smiled as he realized that she was coming to the same conclusions which spread joy and happiness within her spark.

"What will happen to Optimus?" She asked switching subject as fast as a car changing lanes. Soundwave thought a moment before answering her question. He didn't want to lie but he also knew that Megatron's and Optimus' relationship was vastly different than theirs. Soundwave was quiet and patient whereas Megatron was forceful and dominant. Optimus was mulishly stubborn, as Soundwave had found out when he was previously on the Nemeses, to the point of stirring trouble while Arcee could be stubborn but also recognized her boundaries. It would be an interesting pairing but necessary to achieve peace in the aftermath of war.

"Optimus Prime is an honorable mech. He will honor his word." Soundwave gave the same answer to her that he gave his master hoping that would appease her.

"Will Megatron strip him like he did me?" Arcee wondered as she absentmindedly stroked the side of Soundwave's visor.

"I don't think so. He likes admiring it too much." Soundwave answered in amusement remembering how Megatron checked the Prime out several times while Prime was being led and then cuffed for transportation. "I need you to get up. Have you had your daily wash yet?" Soundwave asked.

"Yes, I had it last night while I was waiting for you to come back." Arcee stated as she pulled back before dropping her legs to the side of the berth and standing up. She swayed suddenly and Soundwave rushed up to catch her before she fell. "Does it just start suddenly? Carrying?" She looked up at her mate with confusion on her face plates.

"This is your first time?" Soundwave already knew the answer but femmes did not have to have mates to carry like mechs did and he wanted to confirm it.

"Yes." Arcee replied quietly looking down as if in embarrassment. Soundwave pulled her chin up with his claws very gently as he looked into the sapphire blue of her optics.

"There is nothing wrong in choosing to wait until you are bonded. My previous mate was bonded from the moment she was upgraded into her adult frame. I was hooked the moment she decided that I was the one." Soundwave smiled ruefully at the memory of Radio Star's stalking him as a youngling and then squealing when Soundwave formally asked her creators if he could court and bond with her. She was a hell fire and Unicron all mixed in a tight neat femme package and her red and black armor was a contrast to his navy with purple accents. Frenzy and Rumble took after her in their glorious way of causing mischief and chaos and Soundwave missed them terribly.

"I didn't have much of a choice. Tailgate and Cliffjumper were brothers in arms and Bulk… well let's just say he is sweet but I don't want to be crushed if he should stumble or trip over anything. He is such a klutz and Ratchet is too old. I would have loved it if Prime took an interest but he was so tied up with the war and taking care of us that he was more a father figure than a potential mate." She told him as she wrapped her hands around his arms that still held her helm.

"I am glad. I have wanted you since we came to earth. You are spunky and feisty. I have never cared for sedate femmes. My personality makes up for that!" Soundwave smiled and Arcee laughed.

"Yes, I would never have thought there was a personality period." Arcee said but then turned serious as she remembered what had started the conversation.

"This is just the initial stage of carrying. Soon the symptoms will stop and you will feel better, but to be sure, you need to get out of berth slowly and carefully until your body acclimates to the extra spark." Soundwave told her as he pulled her against him and they hugged before he quickly let her go and headed to the wash racks. Arcee smiled ruefully as she watched his slender backside strut confidently through the door before hearing the water turn on. She turned and slowly started making their berth grimacing as the barely there armor did more to reveal than to conceal.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0

Optimus slowly opened his optics and the first thing he noticed was that the berth was not a metal slab but an actual berth. The second thing was the dark room he was in and the third was that there was an arm around his waist and a warm body pressed against his backside.

He groaned as the memories of the previous day and night caught up with him, his friends being led away with him in a transport, seeing Ratchet as he helped Knockout remove their weapons and t-cogs, of Bumblebee actually crying softly as Optimus was restrained on the med berth and the same done to him, and then he being led down the opposite of the corridor from his comrades before Knockout laying him on another berth and administering a sedative so that he would recharge. He had gone willingly though in his CPU he was screaming at the unfairness of it all, but he had given his word and Optimus never went back on his word.

The hand moved and travelled down to his pelvic plates before tweaking gently at the wires lying just beneath the armor and Optimus bit back a half groan half moan. He staid still so as not to encourage the claw because just the right move and it would go from pleasurable to painful and Optimus needed his strength.

"Good morning my dear sweet spark." Megatron cooed softly, mockingly into his audial. Well so much for quiet. It would seem that Megatron was recharged and ready to begin the daily snarking.

"Morning Megatron though I have yet to deem whether it is good or not." Optimus replied. He felt the warlord roll him to his back as he towered over him and Optimus tried not to shy away from the touch on his chassis. Megatron then sat up while pulling one of Optimus' legs up to bend it while Megatron sat between them completely exposing Prime's pelvic area.

"You needed your recharge last night after a grueling day on the battlefield but I see that you are now refreshed and ready to begin the rest of our lives." Megatron purred softly as he gloated over Optimus. Optimus guessed he had a right since he did surrender to him, but still it stung that after all these years this is how his life would evolve into. He would become a pleasure drone to this tyrant, this monster who had destroyed so many of his friends and soldiers on the battlefield.

"Go ahead Megatron, just get it over." Optimus muttered defiantly.

"Oh I intend to, but I also don't want to cause any unnecessary harm. That medic of yours is quite irrational. He would sooner murder me in my recharge if I should harm you intentionally." Megatron smiled down at him and then bent down to kiss him on the lip plates.

Optimus tasted of the finest energon and Megatron couldn't stop the growl emanating from low in his engine. His spark pulsed suddenly outward, calling for its mate and Optimus gasped from the pleasurable sensation. He reached to grasp at Megatron shoulders as Megatron shifted his legs until they were pelvic to pelvic plate, but Megatron also remembered Soundwave instructing him to spark merge first and settle the bond before any interfacing. Carrying mechs and femmes tended to be more insecure in unwanted bonds when interfacing was first before the merge and Megatron wanted Prime to know that he was wanted not just because he was a carrier.

Optimus grunted at the shift, the sudden change causing him to stiffen and protest silently against Megatron. He tried to push Megatron away but the warlord only took his hands in his claws and pressed them down against the berth until Optimus has no choice but to allow Megatron to kiss and nip at his armor.

"My soldiers, are they safe?" Optimus asked breathlessly as he felt his systems heat, his pelvic plate itch to be exposed to the cool air, and his spark throb within its chamber.

"Yes, Ratchet will be your personal medic as well as take care of Arcee and any others that are not comfortable with Knockout. Your little scout and that retched Smokescreen have been giving quarters to share, though they are not allowed out, and Bulkhead will be going with Dreadwing to help oversee construction on Cybertron."

"Thank you Megatron, thank you for honoring your word." Optimus said softly. He hesitated a little before opening his chest plates which surprised Megatron. "I gave you my word that I would honor a bond if you spared my soldiers." The young prime looked up into the dark ruby optics of his future mate and forced his body to relax.

Megatron watched him for a few more moments as he realized that this was exactly why Soundwave had been confident. He knew that Prime was true to his word. He was nothing like the previous primes that had wanted to strip him and others that they deemed unworthy down to nothing but mere drones. Underneath the body that the Matrix of Leadership had built within his former lover was still remnants of his Orion and Soundwave, being the telepathic that he is, sensed it when Optimus had lost his memories and had briefly stayed on the Nemeses.

This could work, but only if the Matrix would now accept Megatron as Prime's Lord High Protector. Megatron opened his chest plates and a purplish goulash light suddenly countered the brilliant silver and gold of Optimus' light. Megatron almost felt shame at what he had become by letting dark energon run through his circuits and flood his spark, but what was done is done and now only the Matrix accepting him mattered.

Megatron lowered his body slowly as Prime bunched the covers on the berth between his fingers in preparation of their sparks touching. Megatron felt Optimus raise his leg and shift beneath him as though he might try to get away, but Megatron knew that Optimus would not resist for long.

As tendrils touched tentatively at first, Optimus gasped out and arched upward, and Megatron growled at the pleasant sensation that the merge was causing. He moved closer bringing their chests closer and Megatron felt the first emotional reaction from Prime.

Optimus cried out. The sensation was intense and he clenched the covers tighter as Megatron came to settle over him and their sparks finally become one. He felt elation and happiness from Megatron and was surprised that the tyrant didn't want him as a slave but as an equal; that he had always seen Optimus as an equal, but snatched from him by the senate. It was why he had bombed the senate and destroyed the building. Megatron had been spark broken to lose his lover, Orion.

"_I didn't know. No one told me what you had lost."_ Optimus pleaded broken by the revelation that his enemy had wanted the same things that he did. The senate had lied to him and now Optimus realized that the Matrix had been speaking on the battlefield to him.

"_I was angry at them, at you for not remembering. I wanted to kill you because you had taken Orion from me."_ Megatron said as they explored each other's memories, each other's pain. Megatron saw what killing did to Optimus whether it was Autobot or Decepticon, and why Optimus was so hesitant yet fiercely adamant about ending the war.

""_I never meant to hurt anyone, but I had a duty to Cybertron, to everyone that Primus holds dear."_ Optimus choked out a cry as the energy built higher and higher within, the bond sealing itself, and the Matrix rejoicing that two strong were no united as one.

"_I wanted to burn Cybertron, burn everything and anything that got in my way for revenge of losing you."_ That rage was simmering still, but also was the knowledge that though Optimus had initially lost his memories of Orion and his lover, that person was still within the Prime, and that the Matrix had approved of his choice for Lord High Protector.

As both mechs cried out in overload, they both realized that the start was still shaky but it was also a new beginning for both of them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0

Arcee sipped at the sweet energon that her mate had drawn for her from the cooling hold. As usual, Soundwave had her sitting in his lap though today he let her drink her energon at her leisure. Ratchet was sitting with Shockwave and Arcee was surprised to see the two in a deep discussion about a project that Shockwave was working on. The sadistic scientist had been on the 'wanted dead' posts within the Autobot ranks and to see Ratchet so chummy with him boggled Arcee's CPU. Soundwave watched with amusement as Starscream and Knockout walked in each overseeing to Bumblebee and Smokescreen.

Bumblebee broke from Starscream's grip and ran over to see Arcee as soon as he spotted her and Arcee smiled up at the young scout.

"Hey Bee." She said softly, almost shyly. It was not the most comfortable meeting for her as she was in Soundwave's lap like a pet but she was still glad to see her friend.

"Hey." Bee buzzed back quickly. "You okay?" He asked softly.

"Yes. Soundwave has taken good care of me and I have not been harmed." She told him. She looked over to see Knockout lead Smokescreen over to stand next to Bumblebee.

"Hey Arcee, we thought you were deactivated." Smokescreen said as he smiled at the femme. "I guess you are not."

"No I am certainly not." She agreed nodding at him. "Where's Bulk?"

"We haven't seen him though Starscream says that he is with Dreadwing back on Cybertron. Arcee you should have seen the energy that the Omega Lock used to rebuild Kaon. It was incredible. We also saw Dark Mount from the flight pad. It is here on earth. Knockout says that I will be helping move supplies from med bay to Dark Mount today." Smokescreen added on and Arcee looked up to Soudnwave.

"Is it true? Are we staying here on earth instead of going home?" She asked. "What about Jack, the humans, what will become of them?"

"Lord Megatorn will deal with that. Jack is being delivered to our quarters while you are refueling, but once you have had your visit, he will be sent home to his creator." Soundwave informed her.

"He hasn't been harmed?" She asked as she glared at her mate.

"No, he is fine if a bit upset at being taken captive." Soundwave said.

"Bumblebee, come. You need your energon before your duties start." Starscream tugged on his arm to lead him away. And Knockout did the same to Smokescreen.

"Bye Arcee, maybe we can visit tonight after we are through." Smokescreen said as he walked away.

"Bye guys." Arcee called to them. She turned back to look at Soundwave. "Why are they being put to work? I mean I thought they would be prisoners."

"Megatron and Prime came to an agreement. They would bond on the condition that Prime's soldiers are not enslaved. They will have to earn their freedom but our race would be united once again." Soundwave told her but before she could comment the doors to the rec room opened again and Megatorn led Optimus in gently as Soundwave had done to her that first time. Arcee gasped as she saw Optimus look around, Bumblebee and Smokescreen were restrained by the seeker and medic, and even Ratchet stopped talking to Shockwave as he saw his friend and superior walk in next to the warlord.

"Ah good, everyone is here." Megatron said happily. "It will please you to know that your Prime upheld his word and that the bond took. I am now your Lord High Protector as Optimus is now my Prime. As High Protector and Consort to the Prime I trust that you have all understood the terms of the agreement and we will not have any fighting among each other nor defiance will not be tolerated in any manner. Last night Soundwave sent a communication out stating that the war is over and any Autobot surrendering shall not be a prisoner but will be integrated into society as a civilian. The Decepticons will now be in control of military operations and any policing will be handled by us as well. If an Autobot wishes to be a part of civilian policing efforts then they will have to be approved of by me." Megatron stopped as abruptly as he started and then motioned for Optimus to walk to the table that Soundwave and Arcee occupied.

"Well Soundwave, I see that congratulations are in order." Megatron said as he sat down and then pulled a chair up so that Optimus could sit with them. He did so never taking his optics off of Arcee and she squirmed uncomfortably in Soundwave's lap.

"Thank you Lord Megatron. Congratulations to you on the success of your bond." Soundwave said and Megatron smiled in gratitude of Soundwave's compliment.

"Arcee?" Optimus asked softly, gently.

"It's okay. I am not harmed." She whispered shamefully. She should have fought harder, more valiantly, or tried to escape. She should have tried to warm Optimus but now it was too late.

"Arcee, look at me." Optimus commanded softly. Arcee looked up into his sad optics with remorse and saw that even through all that they had been through; Optimus was more concerned for her than his own self.

"It is going to be okay." He told her. Megatron looked on in content and Soundwave held her by the waist, but Arcee reached over and put her hands in Optimus' and smiled sadly.

"I know, but I still feel responsible because I knew what was being planned and I couldn't escape to warn you." She told him sadly, shamefully.

"Prime is correct. It is not your fault." Soundwave said in comfort and Optimus smiled at the mech.

"Thank you Soundwave; did you let her know that Jack is here?" He asked as he felt Megatron take his hand in his own claws after Arcee let go.

"I did. He is being delivered to our quarters while Arcee is refueling." Soundwave replied. Megatron stood and went to get two cubes for refueling before returning.

"As you can see, Bumblebee and Smokescreen are in good hands. They will be helping to unload supplies from the Nemeses. They will still be guarded and carefully watched, but should they comply they can work towards their freedom. It will be some time before a former Autobot can hold a position of leadership, but if they pledge their loyalty to me I can find no reason for them not to be able to earn it." Megatron told both Prime and Arcee. Arcee looked over to the other two mechs and then glanced at Ratchet. All three were watching the command table with keen interest, most importantly Prime. He would always be their leader and if he should defy Megatron then they would defy the warlord along with him.

"Optimus don't take too long. I did think about feeding you like Soundwave did to Arcee, but I haven't the patience." Megatron smirked at the femme while she glared back at him.

"Optimus would probably throw it in your face." Arcee said rather bitchily and Megatron laughed.

"Already, those hormones are unbalanced. The sparkling that you carry will give you something to do." He said rather brutishly as he pulled Optimus closer to him. He took a drink from his cube and then open mouthed kissed Optimus in front of them in a display of dominance. "I look forward to our sparkling when Primus blesses us with one." He said it never taking his optics off of Optimus and Arcee shuddered in Soundwave's lap.

"Soundwave, I don't feel well. Can we get some fresh air?" She asked looking away from the two mechs and focusing on her own mate.

"Come, a little will be good but then you need your rest." Soundwave helped her to stand before nodding in respect to Megatron and then Optimus. He led them outside and headed for the flight deck with Arcee quietly following his lead.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you so much for the reviews. I love reading them and I keep rereading them as I write the next chapter. I want to wind this story down because I have another class coming up soon and I need to concentrate on that with my husband. We take classes together and it is better than when I went to college the first time because I get to cheat off of him sometimes when completing my outline._

_If you are reading for the first time please leave a review so that I can message you back and thank you for reading. Enjoy!_

Optimus mulled around his new quarters that he shared with his mate. It was larger and nicer than the one they had remodeled in the old missile silo that the United States government had given them. Though the dark navy and purple left much to be desired by Optimus, the ship itself was fitted with the best decepticon technology that was current considering that it had survived a millennium long war. Optimus sat down in the chair next to the desk. Megatron assured him that he could use the desk, but he no longer had an army to command and it seemed strange to sit behind the desk when he had nothing to do. He had moved the chair to in front of the desk and sat a data pad on the "Art of War" by his former second in command Prowl on the desk. It was one of the few items left that Prowl had given him before Prowl accepted another command and before their exodus from their home world. He wondered often if his friend survived and if he had what would Megatron do with him if he should find his way home. He wondered about all of the soldiers that had followed him blindly from the beginning and how they would see him now that he had surrendered to Megatron.

"I see that you have made yourself comfortable. You can sit behind the desk, though I wouldn't mind seeing you on top of the desk in the throes of passion while I thrust into you." Megatron smirked as he saw the tell-tale pink bloom across Optimus' cheek plates.

"Though I am sure that would be a delightful sight for you to see, I rather like sitting in this chair while I read." Optimus informed him rather chastely. Megatron laughed out right before walking to him, gathering his chin plates, and smacking a kiss on his surprised lips.

"I will corrupt you yet my Prime." Megatron purred at him and Optimus shivered whether in anticipation or fear, he did not know.

"You already have." Optimus said breathlessly as he tried to evade Megatron's gaze but the tyrant wouldn't let him go. He smiled, his fangs eerily out of place, making his smile look more sinister and evil than positive, and yet Optimus felt warmth flood his systems as his spark reacted wantonly to the images that Megatron sent through their bond. They were earnest and seductive, not convoluted or distorted; the image of a true mate wanting its other half and Optimus gasped at the sincerity and truthfulness of Megatron's feelings.

"We have only bonded my sweet Optimus, but soon we will mate and I have every intention of siring a sparkling. Just think Optimus, he will be strong, powerful, and majestic with your coloring and my war build. What more could we ever want?" Megatron softly said as Optimus' gaze never wavered from his brilliant ruby optics throbbing with power and passion as Megatron spoke with precision and confidence. Optimus gasped as he could easily picture a sparkling from their union.

Optimus gave an unsteady hiccup from his air vent and then asked softly, "what if he is a she?" Optimus couldn't help but want a little femling. There were so few left.

"Then she will be the most wonderful, lucky little femme to exist; and we will have to keep trying to give her a brother." Megatron said matter of fact.

"But will you love her less?" Optimus had to know. He wouldn't let a sparkling suffer no matter its creators.

"Optimus, why would you ask that? Of course I would never let her suffer like that, besides the question is irrelevant. He or she does not exist yet though I would very much like to start." Megatron growled as he leaned in and licked up the side of Optimus' mask. Optimus jerked in reaction from the unexpectant caress and Megatron laughed huskily into his audial.

"Megatron." Optimus said as he felt the bond tugging to be renewed, and he trembled as he felt Megatron shake in reaction to the need that coursed between them and the Matrix throbbed as it recognized its Lord High Protector.

"It is as it should have been if the Senate had of stayed out of our affairs." Megatron gasped out suddenly and passionately. "They tried to control you, tried to take you from me, and I, in my stubborn, impatient way, let them. I should have stayed and fought for you, but I was blinded and I blamed you for accepting the Matrix and leaving me." Optimus gazed into his mate's optics as his systems heated from his fervent declaration and he moaned before reaching behind Megatron's helm and pulling him forward as his battle masked snicked quickly to the side to allow his facial plates to show. Their glossas met in a battle of frenzied passion, a war zone of all consuming fire as they fought for dominance over the other. Optimus pushed forward and Megatron fell back growling softly as he felt his mate push out of the chair and straddle his hip plates on the floor. They grappled on the floor as Optimus fought to keep his position on top before he pulled Megatron's leg to him and began to lick along the knee plate to his thigh plate.

"Optimus!" Was snarled softly as Megatron relinquished his hold to fall back and let his mate ravish him with his glossa. Optimus complied as he proceeded to nuzzle and rev his engine against Megatron's pelvic plated until he heard the soft click and Megatron's spike extended in need. Optimus smiled wantonly, a steel edge glint coming to his navy glazed optics as he moved down to lick along the bottom of his mate's long ribbed spike. He moved up and then moved his lip plates over the tip and Megatron moaned low and deep as Optimus very slowly descended with his mouth over his mate's spike. He heard claws scrape painfully along the smooth steel floor as Megatron writhed under his ministrations as Optimus set a slow but steady pace. He wanted to build his mate's pleasure, let him heat, and then possess him like he had done that very morning to him. Megatron saw him as an equal, and Optimus was determined to be that equal in everything.

Megatron was in an agonistic haze of interminable pleasure as he turned his optics off and just allowed himself to feel. It had been so long, too long that he had felt Orion's glossa over him, molding and twisting around his spike, milking him of his life fluids, until all that was left was to overload. He had forgotten how determined his lover could be as Optimus built the heat within his systems higher and higher before a strangled moan was wrenched from his vocalizer. He clicked on his optics to see his mate vigorously sucking him and Megatron gasped and groaned as he reached blindly to pull his mate down hard on his spike before screeching out as over load hit him.

Optimus smiled as he drank his mate's passion, its life force gushing into his intake as he licked and cleaned his mate before pulling back, extending his spike and swiftly filling Megatron's valve before he could realize what Optimus was doing.

"What!" Was snarled loudly as Megatron thrashed beneath him, but Optimus held firmly until he was fully sheathed in the hot valve that was tight from lack of use. He wrapped his arms around Megatron's hips as the war lord tried to buck him off, but that only proceeded to shift them both until his valve was fully consumed by the hot thick intruder that pulse with energy and life.

Optimus' first thrust was fierce and Megatron snarled like a wild beast beneath him, but Optimus's intent was not to tame but to conquer. In this only could he still win and he thrust wilder and faster as his hands made dents into the plates that protected his mate's hips.

Megatron was livid and yet he could feel his systems build with unwanted heat as his mate rode him like a cowboy riding a bucking stallion. The more he resisted the more he relented until his claws were no longer searching for something to bash his mate with but was gripping the edges of his windshield and searching for sensitive circuitry until both were moaning loud and clearly audible as Optimus brought his mate to overload. Megatron cried out with a harsh, primitive guttural snarl and Optimus cried out as his valve clamped tightly around him squeezing him until his systems over heated with passion forcing his fans to work over time to cool him.

Both lay panting as Optimus suddenly collapsed on top of Megatron while the grey overlord wrapped his arms around his most cherished prize to keep him from sliding off. They let their systems quiet, though it took a while, before Megatron could clear the static from his vocalizer.

"You may have won Megatron, but I still can demand some rights." Optimus stated softly and Megatron smiled ruefully.

"I never wanted to take away your rights Optimus, only restore what we once shared." Megatron finally said.

"You forced me to surrender."

"Only to give your soldiers a place and work."

"I will not be meek and docile." Optimus stated emphatically as his normally cerulean gaze fell harshly on his mate.

"I don't want you to be, Optimus. I want a mate that is equal, but I want you to understand that I am the Lord High Protector and you will give me a sparkling as is your right as Prime." Megatron boasted as he smirked. He was still uneasy about Optimus spiking him but he had overloaded, though surprisingly from his valve, and he couldn't complain about the relaxed lethargic feeling that was flooding his systems.

"We will have a sparkling together and we will both raise it, though it will be in love, not with ideas of grandeur. I will not let you corrupt our future with grand ideas of power and domination." Optimus spoke passionately, eloquently as he looked at Megatron. Megatron looked long and thoughtful at Optimus. He wanted an heir but Optimus was right. To raise it only to know war would not be right. They had gone to war to stop the oppression and unfairness of a caste system that was killing the lower class, but now they had a chance to rebuild in peace. To give their future a chance to thrive in equality. Megatron was not a fool to believe in happily ever after but he could be reasoned with if the argument was proved to his advantage.

"We will have a sparkling together and we will raise it, my Optimus. I promise you that I will protect you as you are now a part of me and I am you." Megatron pledged as he rose up taking his mate with him before gently scooping Optimus in his arms while standing and walking over to lay Optimus out on their berth. He smiled and Optimus shivered. That smile would always give him a queer feeling knowing that Megatron had those fangs implanted so that he would look intimidating. He slowly sent a small smile back and Megatron laughed suddenly before swooping down and steeling a kiss from his mate. He spooned his body around Optimus' while he pulled a thermal blanket around their bodies.

"Rest Orion; you will be needing it soon as our sparkling will grow in your body." Megatron smiled as he powered down his systems. His mechs could wait. He had spent enough time on the command deck overseeing a war. He wanted to be with his newly bonded mate now.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you so much for all the reviews. I have been busy and decided to catch up on some reading as well as work on my outline for a class but I am still writing. I have read all the reviews and I love them so much. I am glad that my readers are enjoying this story. It is not my usual style and I have found it difficult at times to write. Like I started in the beginning, it was supposed to be more of a short story but then I had the idea to add Optimus' story in and let it have a double plot. _

_Please, if you are reading for the first time, leave a review so that I know what you think of the story. My style will not change but it does give me a different perspective when I read what others think and feel. Thank you, enjoy!_

"Arcee!" Jack yelled excitedly as she stepped through the door after it was unlocked. He ran to the edge of the desk that he had been left on as Arcee rushed to his side.

"Oh Jack, I am so glad you are alright. Did anyone harm you? Are you being treated well?" She asked as she picked him up in and brought him close to her spark as if Jack was her own sparkling. Soundwave walked in as she cradled Jack close checking every hair on his head and making sure that there was nothing wrong with his limbs.

"Arcee, wait! It's Soundwave." He yelped and Arcee cringed but still kept him close. Jack struggled to get loose from her as he pointed to Soundwave.

"Jack, it is okay. He will not hurt you." Arcee told him assuring him that Soundwave was not there to interrogate them. "The war is over Jack; we lost." She said softly and Jack looked up staring into her optics with his own sad ones. "Is Miko and Raf alright?" Arcee asked him to distract him from Soundwave.

"I don't know. They were with Bumblebee and Bulkhead but Soundwave kept me when Optimus surrendered to Megatron." Jack said mournfully. Megatron used the Omega Lock to restore some of Cybertron, but he also opened the space bridge forcing us to witness the Omega Lock building Darkmount here on earth. He intends to rule both worlds, Arcee, and there is no one to stop him."

Arcee said nothing as she held him close and checked him over for injuries. She knew that he was upset but there was nothing that she could do. They had their orders from Optimus and he was bonded to Megatron.

"Arcee, what are we going to do?" Jack asked her, whispering softly though Arcee knew that Soundwave heard him.

"I can't do anything, Jack. I am bonded to Soundwave." She stated as she sat him down carefully on the ground. Jack stood and stretched. As he watched Arcee remain kneeling so that she could talk to him.

"Arcee, what does that mean? I heard Megatron tell Optimus that you were bonded but I don't understand." Jack said as he looked up to her hoping that she would make things clearer.

"Jack it is like what you humans do when you find the person you want to spend the rest of your life with. You get married. We spark bond." She told him. "Once we spark bond and the bond takes, there is no way to break it." Arcee looked at Jack with a level gaze hoping that he would not be too upset with her.

"So… you and Soundwave?" Jack asked softly, incredulously as he shifted his gaze from her to Soundwave.

"Arcee no choice; Megatron terminate if I did not step in." Soundwave said softly and Jack looked at him with suspicion.

"I bet you did. You even made sure that she would not be able to escape from you." Jack snarled suddenly and Arcee gasped at his rudeness.

"Jack, it happened and now I must deal with the consequences. You need to get back to your mother so she will not worry." Arcee told him as she brushed her hand over his head in affection. Jack pulled away still not happy with Soundwave being in the room with them.

"Can I talk to you alone?" He asked.

"No, we're bonded and he will know what is spoken between us. Jack I'm sorry that you don't understand but I can't turn off the bond whenever I want." Arcee told him sadly as she sat back on her heels. Soundwave watched the young human as he stood leaning against the wall.

"I want to go home." Jack finally said softly and Arcee nodded in agreement with sad optics before turning to look at Soundwave.

"Can you do that for him? For me?" Arcee asked her mate as she stood up to look at him. Soundwave pushed forward and pulled Arcee to him by reaching for her waist.

"I will ask Lord Megatron." Arcee turned back but Soundwave didn't let her go as his arms circled around her waist before placing his hand over the armor that protected her spark. Arcee gasped as she felt the tiny spark pulse in affection to the nearness of his sire.

"Arcee, what is it?" Jack asked her concern marring his facial features.

"I felt it." Arcee said softly, wonder lacing her words as she looked up and over her shoulder at Soundwave, and Arcee could feel Soundwave's elation through the bond. He felt their sparkling too and Arcee fought to keep control of her emotions.

"What did you feel Arcee?" Jack asked again and it broke the spell that had woven between the couple. Arcee looked away as she thought about what she would tell Jack. It was hard enough explaining bonding and to tell him about the sparkling would make things even more difficult.

"It's nothing Jack." She said but she knew that he didn't believe her. "When will we know if Jack can go home?"

"I have already commed Lord Megatron and he said to set the ground bridge to the coordinates that agent Fowler gives us if he will cooperate." Soundwave intoned. He walked to the desk and turned on his monitor before setting his console for communications. Arcee let air flow through her intakes in relief that her mate seemed to want to get Jack off the Nemeses and so she walked over before sitting down on the berth. Jack sat on the floor with his knees drawn up to his chin and wrapped his arms around them as he waited. It would take a while to get through to agent Fowler.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Megatron looked out over the tarmac. In the distance he could see the two Autobots helping Knockout unload supplies that would go to the science lab and med bay that Shockwave was overseeing in their new base of operations. Megatron was beyond pleased with Darkmount, and if this was just a taste of what the Omega Lock could do then there would be no stopping him from ruling both worlds.

"Enjoying lording over your troops?" Optimus asked as he walked up to join his bond mate.

"Indeed my dear Optimus." Megatron replied and Optimus smirked noticing how his mate chose to drop the mocking 'sweet' from his endearing reply. Optimus had set the pace between the two of them and though outwardly they were master and submissive bond mate, Optimus was now more confident that he could persuade his mate to see his way of thinking even if it might take time and patience.

"Will you harm the humans?" Optimus asked quietly. "This is their planet and there is no need for unnecessary harm if they should cooperate." Optimus clasped his hands behind his back as he pretended to watch Bumblebee and Smokescreen, but covertly watched Megatron. "Also, what will happen to Wheeljack?" Optimus had heard that Starscream and Shockwave captured the wrecker the evening before and Optimus was greatly concerned that Wheeljack would not cooperate.

"He is in the brig for now. Starscream informed me that he would not surrender and unless you can persuade him I am afraid that he will be a problem." Megatron turned to look at Optimus. "The humans will not be harmed unless they do not heed my warning. I will not play by their rules."

Optimus could feel pressure building behind his processor because he knew just how difficult the human governments could be. "It will not be easy and I was hoping to suggest a compromise." He looked out to see Smokescreen stumble and Bumblebee reprimand him for being careless. Optimus smiled. Some things didn't change even if circumstances could. Starscream turned and though Optimus could not hear his voice he could see criticizing radiate from his body language. Bumblebee quickly turned on the seeker and before they could finish their conversation a fight began brewing between the mechs.

"Optimus, tend to this matter. I trust that you will be fair." Megatron said as he watched.

Optimus knew immediately that this was a test, and Optimus walked over to the bickering mechs. He saw Starscream pull out his null rays. "Is that Necessary, Starscream?" He said calmly as Bumblebee stood challenging the seeker despite not having a weapon. "Bumblebee, stand down." Optimus walked next to Starscream and placed his hand over the seeker's arm.

"Starscream, he was only trying to protect Smokescreen from your wrath, and he already disciplined him for not being careful." Optimus said softly.

Starscream scoffed. "Don't you think you are overstepping your boundaries, Optimus? I do not take orders from you." Starscream sneered. He turned his beady optics on Optimus glaring in contempt.

"I did not give you an order; I am just pointing out an observation." Optimus said dryly as he waited for Starscream to process his statement. He knew the seeker was highly intelligent when he was not allowing his jealousy to over dominate his logic. "Bumblebee was trying to help you." He added softly for the commander to see his point.

Starscream pondered Optimus' words before turning to look at the young scout. "Bumblebee is a fine mech who will not openly defy you as long as your commands are reasonable." Optimus informed him. "He is loyal and true. He would not be trying to make light of Smokescreen's mistake."

"Optimus is right. Bumblebee is a wonderful mech to learn from and I am sorry that I was not more careful." Smokescreen contritely stated.

"Well make sure that it doesn't happen again. Get back to work; the both of you before I change my mind and punish you." Starscream ordered and the former Autobots quickly got back to their work. Starscream turned suddenly glaring at the Prime. "I will not take kindly to you interfering. You are no longer a soldier and I am the Second in Command."

"I understand but I am Prime and the mate of your Lord High Protector. My word will always be fair, but I will not speak without Megatron's support. If you have a problem then you may take it up with your master." Optimus said with a bit of steel behind his words. Starscream could be dramatic and unpredictable but he could also be fair when presented with a valid argument. He saw the waver in the seeker's demeanor and him sway from thruster to thruster.

"I am still second in command." He said it with a hint of petulance in his voice and Optimus smirked. With a bit of encouragement the seeker could be a confident and loyal mech and Optimus would take time to point this out to his mate even if it might cause a bit of strife between them. "I will not bow to you, a mere Autobot, even if I have to acknowledge you as Prime now because our illustrious lord demands it."

"And I thank you for reminded me of your feelings, Starscream, but I too am learning to adjust to our master's demands." Optimus had to force the last out; giving voice and conceding that Megatron was now his mate and master was still hard for him, but he needed Starscream to comprehend the importance of the changes that Megatron was implementing. It would not be easy for any of them, the Autobots being forced to be subservient, the Decepticons learning to balance their hatred until Optimus could better negotiate a chance of unity between the two factions, and Megatron being receptive to his ideas. He had achieved it once as Orion Pax and he hoped to do it again as Megatron's bond mate.

"Thank you Optimus, you did well. Starscream, Soundwave is sending a communication. It seems that he and Ratchet have picked up an Autobot signal entering earth's atmosphere. Go investigate and then report back to me. Optimus, let's continue our walk. You will need to learn your place in this new joint venture." Megatron came up as he talked and placed his hand in the small of Optimus' back causing him to shiver. The touch would take time getting used to in front of the troops but Megatron's clear claim of dominance would have to be endured.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So, what happens?" Jack asked. The silence had been awkward between him and his guardian making both sad for the loss between them.

"I don't know, Jack. I can't just up and leave to be with you. I can't transform anymore and I don't have weapons to protect myself." She stated softly as she looked up from her seat to look at Jack who not sat on Soundwave's desk.

"Can't Ratchet fix you? Where is he? Why can't we try to escape?" Jack asked passionately as he gestured with his hands in frustration.

"I can't escape. The bond would lead Soundwave to me, besides; I need Soundwave right now because I am compromised." She said while releasing air softly through her vents.

"I don't understand this bond. How does it take?" Jack asked not realizing that a bond is precious and sacred to Cybertronians when accepted between two bots.

"Jack I can't leave." She said softly.

"But why?" He returned pleading with her.

"He knows what I feel. He can track me through the bond and I can't leave." She placed her hand over her spark feeling the small spark of life pulse lovingly, trustingly next to her own larger spark. "I have to think about the life growing in me." She whispered. Jack's eyes grew large and round as her words slowly sank in and her gasped while leaning back, forgetting that there was nothing to support his upper body, before losing his balance and falling back, scrambling to catch himself before he landed inelegantly and further embarrassing himself.

"Arcee, you mean Soundwave knows everything." He asked more than stated in shock.

"Yes, it is how a bond works Jack and now I have to think about the spark that is growing in me." She said softly.

"A spark? You mean a baby!" Jack said wonderingly shock still lacing his voice.

"We call them sparklings." Arcee said with a smile that Jack had seen only once on a female. It was when his newly married cousin had come to visit his mother and told them about the baby she was expecting. It was a smile of a new mother to be and Jack had thought it beautiful then on his cousin and it was even more breathtaking on Arcee. Jack smiled in spite of the circumstances. A baby meant growth, regeneration, a chance of a species surviving the odds of a cruel world, a cruel war and Jack could not blame her for the happiness and love that radiated from Arcee.

"Soundwave is the father." Jack said as he looked up at Arcee.

"Yes, but we call fathers sires and a mother is called the carrier." She carefully picked him up and sat him back down and Jack smiled ruefully at her.

"Miko would squeal about right now." Jack said as he thought over what all this meant.

"Yes, and Bulkhead would want to throw a party while Bee did his dance jig." Arcee smiled as she said this and picked Jack up. She placed him on the floor and then stood stretching her joints and letting the whine of her systems creak and groan. "Soundwave will be back soon. We need to be ready. It is for the best that you go home."

"I know but I want to stay in contact if it is possible." Jack told her as they walked toward the door. Soundwave was coming for them, Arcee could feel it, and so she wanted to be ready though parting would be hard.

"I will try but I can't make any promises." She said it with a finality that Jack feared and he wondered if he would ever see her again.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you for the reviews. I love reading them. I am sorry that the last chapter took so long to post but I had a hard time writing the last chapter. I am still not happy with the scene between Arcee and Jack. It felt so stilted and awkward and the words just were so much trouble to grasp. I hope I did it justice and that my readers still like it._

_If you are new to my story please take a moment to leave a review. I love to read them. Enjoy!_

Arcee was sad to see Jack leave but she knew that it was for the best. She slowly made her way to the rec room, the first time by herself, and she knew that Soundwave was waiting for her. A vehicon was directing her there since it was her first time out of her new quarters since they had arrived at Darkmount and everything was new and different, scary to those not used to war, but Arcee wasn't intimidated by the vehicons because she was protected by Soundwave though his protection would not help should Megatron decide that she was a liability to the Decepticon cause.

It was humiliating to know that Soundwave was testing her, to see that she would come to the rec room on her own without getting into any trouble with the vehicons or other officers, and Arcee felt that it wasn't fair. She had been a military officer and previously a school teacher and youngling care provider but now she was reduced to be the mate of her enemy with no rights until he judged that she was worthy. It didn't matter that Soundwave assured her that it was Megatron's doing; it still stung that she would spark soon and have very little rights. Soundwave could even take her sparkling away, though he assured her that he would not. Arcee felt somewhat comforted that when he had declared this, she felt the bond open so that she would be able to tell if he was lying. She had found other little odd things about Soundwave surprising.

He always seemed to have her best interests at spark. It felt strange to know that since he was a con and one of the top officers at that, but Arcee took some comfort that Soundwave seemed genuine in his desire to protect her. Could he have cared for her longer than thought possible? Arcee didn't think so, but she did pick up on certain similarities between her and his former bond mate. Arcee, herself, was surprised that he survived a broken bond for it seemed that he loved his former bond mate, but then rarities did occur because in the beginning there were a scarce few that managed to hang on when their bonds had been broken due to the outbreak of war.

Arcee was happy to see her friends though they were saddened to be subjugated to second class citizens. It would be a while before any of them would be able to move on with their lives. At least Prime managed to keep all of them from becoming slaves, but Arcee wondered if this would be any better. She had heard the rumor that an Autobot ship was somewhere in the earth's atmosphere, but Soundwave had said little since the initial contact and Arcee worried that they may have shot the ship down.

"Ma'am, we have arrived at your destination." The vehicon, AR 1279 stated respectfully as the door to the rec room slid open effortlessly.

"Thank you for directing me." Arcee replied formally. It was ironical that all her teaching training had come back to keep her calm in an environment full of hostile bots. It reminded her of long ago when she had taken a two year contract in Kaon. She had been so afraid but once there enjoyed the challenge immensely and had even met a few new friends. Those friends were now long gone thanks to the war, but Arcee had managed to survive though she was not overjoyed about her current situation.

She saw Soundwave sitting at their usual table with Optimus sitting with him. Both were quiet since everyone else was on duty or in their quarters resting. Arcee walked across the rec room to stand in front of the table as Soundwave looked her over. Optimus smiled pleasantly; glad to see the femme since Megatron was so controlling of his time.

"Arcee, good morning, you look well." Optimus said though sadness still lingered in his optics his mood was brighter than the day before.

"Good morning Optimus, how are you?" She asked grimacing as she turned to go fetch her energon. Soundwave had motioned for her to sit with him, more specifically in his lap, and Arcee had no intention of acquiescing to his demand. She listened to her commander and friend as she retrieved her morning energon ration. Knockout had left highly distilled and extra refined rations for her at Megatron's command, and Arcee retrieved them from a cabinet marked specifically for her and Optimus. She couldn't help to roll her optics as the Lord High Protector's assumptions; so eager was he for an heir.

"I am fine. Megatron has left for the command bridge with Starscream, but I requested to wait so that I could see you." Optimus said as he looked to Arcee and then back at Soundwave.

"Lord Megatron will need me as well." Soundwave droned, the mask keeping his voice monotone and even. Arcee hated his mask but she understood his need for privacy. Soundwave was not like the other Decepticons and recognized his weakness early in the conflict. He purposely kept his face masked so that his soft and beautiful expressions could not be used against him. "I will be leaving in a few moments. Come Arcee." Arcee flinched. She really did not want to sit in her mate's lap. She slowly walked back, helm held defiant, and Arcee could feel the tension emanating from her mate. She would win, she would have some small victory, and Soundwave would relent even if he didn't like it.

Arcee looked quickly around and spotted a chair next to the table and grabbed it without spilling any of her energon. She sat down quickly while glaring defiantly at Soundwave. To her anger and disappointment Soundwave only smirked back, but then Arcee knew that since Soundwave had his mask over his face. She looked at Optimus and rolled her optics again as he smirked back at her.

"What? Now you are going to turn a macho chauvinistic too? Mechs!" Arcee muttered the last part under breath but Optimus laughed out right forcing a reluctant smile on Arcee's face plates.

"I just think you and Soundwave are cut together. You both complement each other." Optimus said airily. He knew that Arcee was about to explode and it would not be directed at her mate.

"Cute!" She snarled and Soundwave laughed, his vocoder droning the sound but Arcee knew his laugh by now and she backed her chair, sloshing her energon, while her face heated with anger. "I am most certainly not cute!"

"Easy Arcee, it was only meant in jest." Optimus said as he held his hands up trying to placate her. He realized his mistake, antagonizing a carrier was not conducive for one's health, especially if they could tear a bot apart with their bare hands; and Optimus tried to reassure Arcee that he only had her best interest at spark. "It is not easy on us and I only wanted to keep it light."

Arcee deflated as quickly as her anger came. Optimus was right. None of them were having an easy time since Optimus had surrendered, and Arcee knew that Bumblebee and Smokescreen were having a harder time than she or Optimus. "You're right Optimus, I am sorry that I took it so personal."

"That's okay, for a moment I forgot that you are carrying." Optimus said and Arcee sat back down.

"Soundwave, why didn't you come for me this morning?" Arcee asked changing the subject. She looked over to her mate as he folded his hands in front of him on the table.

"You need to learn your way around. We are bonded now and Lord Megatron allows Optimus to walk the hallways on his own so I should allow you some space to explore as well. My only request is that you allow a vehicon to escort you. Femmes are easily taken advantage of and some officer and higher ranking enlisted are not to be trusted." Soundwave informed her. His ruby visor looked at her as if he could read her inner most secrets and Arcee couldn't help but shiver. He may be her bond mate but he still had a power quiet presence that would always command respect to even the most simple of bots.

"Oh goodie, I get a little freedom because Optimus gets some." Arcee knew that she was pushing it but they were the only ones in the rec room at the moment and she did not feel like being nice. The energon was making her nauseous and Optimus' normally gentle baritone was grating on her circuits.

"Enough Arcee!" Optimus growled softly recognizing the early signs of one of her temper outburst. He had been around her enough to know that she could get unreasonable.

"No, enough from you! You should have fought harder!" She growled back. "We could have won." She banged her fist softly on the table and Soundwave's glare through his mask glared in a narrow slit between the former Autobots.

"Arcee, sometimes war is not about winning but about doing what is right for both sides. Though we may not be able to see this as what we envisioned for our future I am trying to keep Megatron somewhat appeased so that we may come out of this without being enslaved. Bumblebee and Smokescreen are working, and Bulkhead is doing better than expected on Cybertron. He and Dreadwing have actually been getting along. Dreadwing is an honorable mech who will ensure Bulkhead's safety as long as Bulkhead adheres to the chain of command."

Arcee looked at him incredulously. "You have talked to Bulkhead?" She asked suddenly concerned and anxious. Bulk may have been clumsy but Arcee loved and missed him.

"Yes, I talked to him this morning when Dreadwing made his report." Optimus told her.

"He is fine just as Lord Megatron promised." Soundwave said softly feeling the relief and feeling of comfort flood Arcee's spark. She smiled at both of them.

"Thank you, Optimus; I really needed to know that he is alright." She said as she leaned back in her chair. The nauseous feeling was still there and she could feel Soundwave's concern for her. He reached out to take her hand in support and Arcee squeezed back in reassurance.

"Arcee, finish your energon. I have to report for duty on the command bridge." Soundwave informed her. He stood up, walked around the table, and bent to kiss her chastely on the cheek. "Rest, I will let Ratchet know that the queasiness has started and he may want you to report for a check-up." He said it softly to her and Arcee nodded in understanding.

"I will." She told him quietly.

"Let Optimus take you back to our quarters and maybe he will stay for a visit." Soundwave said. "You will enjoy the visit since you haven't had someone to talk to in a while." He stood back to his full height, regal and imposing as always and Arcee had to smile at him as he turned and walked out of the rec room.

"He cares for you." Optimus said tacitly and Arcee scoffed.

"The only reason he saved me from deactivation is because he wanted a berth mate. Arcee felt bitchy this morning and knew it was because of her tank rolling.

"That's not true." Optimus recanted. He looked at her carefully, considering the nervous twitches and the distinct distaste each time she took a swallow of her energon. "Do you want to go see Ratchet?"

"Truthfully?" Arcee hesitated, studying Optimus before finishing her reply. "I think I want to lie down. I don't feel so well and this energon just isn't agreeing with me." She stood up and Optimus did the same. He walked around.

"Here, take my arm." Optimus said and he walked her out of the rec room.

"Soundwave will be upset if I don't finish my energon." Arcee said faintly ash she clung to her commander's arm.

"I will fetch you another one after you have rested. I still think that Ratchet will want to know." Optimus led her down that corridor and then turned her left toward the officer's quarters. They were large and spacious giving each officer at least a two berth room with a living area and office. They were larger than the ones on the Nemeses and Optimus couldn't help but appreciate his mate's desire nice things and accommodations.

"Thank you Optimus but I just want to rest and Ratchet said that resting right now as I adjust to my body's changes is the best for me. If you and Soundwave are worried let him know, and I am sure he will make a private visit with me later after I have rested some." Arcee said. Just walking to the rec room and back had knocked her equilibrium off and she felt so dizzy and sick that her berth sounded wonderful.

"I am still staying with you if that is permissible." Optimus stated.

"That is fine. I am sure that Soundwave will share his desk with you though his terminal is locked." Arcee said as she keyed in the security code after they reached the door to her quarters.

"That is fine. I know that you have data pads to read and I don't mind. I just want to watch after you to make sure that you rest." He said it with such comfort in his voice that Arcee had to smile.

"You are a true friend Optimus."

"As are you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I have located the signal." Soundwave informed his leader. They had been tracking a ship for three days and Starscream had his air armada standing by waiting for Soundwave to locate the signal.

"Very good Soundwave, open a bridge. I want this over quickly." Megatron turned towards his Second in Command. "Starscream, Soundwave will open a bridge directly above the base. I want you to lead your armada and return with this Autobot alive. I have plans for him if it is who I suspect it is." Megatron turned to walk back to the center of the bridge but Starscream stopped him.

"My lord, who do you think it is?" He asked wanting to know what Megatron had planned.

Megatron looked at his with his piercing, blood red optics and smiled cruelly. "Why Starscream, I almost think that you care. Unfortunately, I am not ready to reveal my intentions until I know for sure who this mech is, so you will have to wait like the rest of my officers." Megatron smirked as Starscream scoffed in annoyance.

"I bet Soundwave doesn't have to wait like the rest of us." Starscream muttered under to mostly to himself.

"What was that, Starscream?" Megatron asked softly his one brow plate lifting in innocent questioning despite the air of violence surrounding him.

"I met Soundwave and didn't have to wait like the rest." Starscream said as he bowed though not quite concealing the anger in his expression. Megatron just smiled. Soon Starscream would have a front seat to his plans and Megatron could not wait. Already Starscream was starting to buck his authority and it would only be a matter of time before the treacherous second would be plotting to over throw him.

Not once did Soundwave acknowledge the exchange near him. Some things never changed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Optimus, how long did I rest?" Arcee asked groggily. She still felt sick to her tank and didn't want to move much in case she lost what little energon she had consumed.

"Not long, you feel warm to the touch so I had a vehicon go get Ratchet. I am sure that he is on his way." Optimus missed having his communications system but until he could convince his mate otherwise they would have to use the old fashioned courier system.

"I really don't feel well, Optimus. Where's Soundwave? Why isn't he here?" Arcee asked and Optimus knew she wasn't herself. The old Arcee would die of humiliation before asking for her bond mate and that was a mate that she would pick. To ask for Soundwave was next to impossible but yet Arcee was doing just that.

"Ratchet is here. I am going to let him in." Arcee had barely heard the door chime much less could give Optimus the code, but fortunately the door opened without incident.

"I hope you have a good reason for summoning me. Shockwave and I were just about finished with an experiment." Ratchet rattled around as he made his way into Soundwave's and Arcee's quarters before sitting on the edge of the berth to look at the femme. "Now what's the matter Arcee?" Ratchet asked as he transformed his hand to a scanner and began looking over the femme.

"I can't seem to keep my energon down." She said as she watched Ratchet tiredly.

"That's about normal at this early stage." He replied.

"Yeah, but Ratchet I feel horrible." Arcee moaned. "I should be able to drink this energon." Arcee insisted though weakly.

"Yes, I know. I requested it special made, but sometimes I may have to adjust or refine it more." Ratchet said distractedly as he continued his scan. He hummed along with his scanner until Optimus and Arcee heard a quiet 'a hum'.

"Ratchet, have you found something?" Optimus asked him as both mechs peered down at Arcee.

"I have, but Megatron wants you to go to the bridge." Ratchet said as he put away his scanner.

"Oh, why didn't you say something before?" Optimus said as he smiled at his old friend.

"Maybe I wanted a few minutes in your company before you went off to appease that slagger." Ratchet snarled softly and Arcee managed to muffle a laugh though Optimus smirk did not go unnoticed.

"You are showing your age old friend." Optimus stated lightly. "He can wait."

"Oh, you don't ask how high to jump when he calls?" Ratchet asked without raising a brow plate. He took out a syringe and vial and Arcee moaned knowing what Ratchet was going to do with that needle. "You have a virus in your systems. Knockout must have overlooked it or it may have shown up in the initial process of bonding. It is not surprising, but Optimus I may as well have you come in for a check-up as well. You might also have it." Ratchet told them as he efficiently place the needle into her neural line through her arm. "This will make you feel much better. Recharge a while more and then I will check on you in a couple of hours to make sure that you are able to take your energon."

"Thank you, Ratchet; I will let Soundwave know as well as Megatron. I will take my leave now. Arcee I hope you feel better soon. I will check on you later if I can." Optimus said as he stood to go to his mate.

"Ratchet…" Arcee started to say but Ratchet cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"You need your rest." Ratchet said dismissively. "I will talk to you later." He stood and nodded to Arcee and walked out without looking back once.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

""My lord we have subdued the ship and taken the Autobot." Starscream reported over his com.

"Very well Starscream, bring him directly to me." Megatron said as Soundwave cut off the com.

"You wanted to see me, Megatron?" Optimus said as he stepped onto the control bridge. Megatron turned to access his mate with a gleeful expression.

"Ah yes, Ratchet did well though I expected you sooner." The tyrant stated as he walked slowly, stalking his mate, before stopping just within reaching distance of Optimus. "We have a new guest coming to Darkmount and I wanted you here to greet him." Megatron raised his hand up to caress Optimus' cheek but Optimus stepped back. "You don't want my touch?" Megatron asked softly.

"I don't trust your touch." Optimus countered just as quietly back. His mate had closed his side of the bond and Optimus suddenly worried that this was a trap to further ensure that he complied with his surrender.

"What? I have given you status among my mechs; I have ensured that your mechs have not been harmed…" Optimus cut him off.

"Where's Wheeljack? Why haven't I been made aware of his status?" Optimus snarled softly

"He is having more difficulty adjusting to our post war agreement." Megatron stated coolly as he warily watched Optimus.

"So you are keeping him in the brig." Optimus said flatly his optics narrowing to slits as he growled with frustration.

"Unfortunately yes, he will not calmly accept your surrender and each time we have tried to work with him he becomes violent." Megatron turned as Soundwave issued the space bridge and Starscream's armada returned with their guest. Optimus could see on the screen the fliers arriving and landing on the tarmac that had been built for them outside of the base. "Maybe if you tried talking to Wheeljack then he might settle. Dreadwing could use his abilities in helping to restore Cybertron. He is an invaluable engineer after all, and I can use someone like him."

"Wheeljack has been with the wreckers too long and I doubt that he will willingly comply with your wishes. Dreadwing also killed one of his friends…"

"…a killing during the war Optimus. You can't expect for all of our mechs to be innocent of such acts." Megatron smoothly said. Optimus expelled air from his intakes.

"I will try to talk with him but I doubt that he will go to Cybertron." Optimus said finally.

"Good, now have care dear Optimus; I have a surprise for you." Megatron said as he once again came close and caressed Optimus' arm.

"What is it?" Optimus finally said as he stepped back again. It was one thing to caress each other in private but Optimus did not like it in public. The doors to the command center opened and Starscream sauntered in smugly as he was followed by several of the fliers of his armada. In the center stood a tall blue and white mech, as tall as Optimus, and Megatron smiled happily as they led him in.

"No!" Optimus said to himself as he saw one of his dearest friends from Cybertron. He had survived but to what cost?

"Optimus….sir!" Exclaimed the blue mech as he took in Megatron's open possession of Optimus when he placed his hand on Optimus's shoulder.

"Ultra Magnus how good of you to join us. You did not make it easy for us to locate you." Megatron greeted smoothly and Optimus hung his helm in shame. Megatron would exploit this and Ultra Magnus would not yield thus ending another life when so few remained. "As you can see the war is over and I am now the Prime's Lord High Protector. You will do well in remembering this." Megatron turned to walk toward the sentry as Starscream kneeled forward.

"My liege, I have done as you command." He oily said bowing his helm low with his right arm crossing over his spark.

"Very well Starscream; I commend you. You have clearly shown favor since returning to my side, and as my second in command I offer you an award." Megatron stood in front of the seeker. "Arise and take your new bond mate to his quarters."

Starscream started to rise but sputtered indignantly at his master's words. "But my lord… what… wait… HIM!"

"Yes, you see Starscream, there are so few of us left. Ultra Magnus was once one of the highest council members of Cybertron before the war. He is of the highest breeding. Your treachery and his brilliant tactical processor should ensure that any sparklings will be generated from the best Cybertronian CNA. It is my wish, my command." Megatron said the last softly, slyly as he glanced at the defiance in Ultra Magnus' face plates.

"I will never!" Magnus snarled lunging at the war lord, but the aerial troops held him in place.

"Oh, I know that you are not a carrier, but Starscream is. He is, after all, of Vosian nobility." Megatron replied smoothly.

"Megatron, you can't be serious." Optimus scoffed as he looked at the tyrant shocked.

"Oh but I am. You see, I need to have my second in command stable and who better that Ultra Magnus. You agreed to surrender and now we are bonded. That also extends to our troops. I want a fully integrated army Optimus, and you did not want Autobots to become slaves. I have adhered to your wishes, but your commander will adhere to mine."

"I would rather die!" Snarled Ultra Magnus before Optimus could respond.

"I have a use for you." Countered the war lord. He looked directly at Ultra Magnus. "You will bond with Starscream and then you will order that pit spawned wrecker to stand down!" Megatron commanded arrogantly.

"What about my wishes! I don't want to bond! Frag, I will be the one carrying. Why do I have to?" Starscream yelled. The command bridge was quickly becoming chaotic and Soundwave reared back from his terminal to access the situation. Starscream was still on his knees trying to scrabble to get up due to being so upset with Megatron's revelation while Ultra Magnus struggled against his restraints. Optimus lunged at Megatron to try and make him see reason and Megatron was stalking away from the seeker to level an intimidated glare at the Autobot commander.

"Enough!" It was droned high and loud and everyone stopped to gape at the silent communication's officer. "Megatron's orders stand. Fighting useless." Megatron smirked in triumph as Soundwave moved to make sure that everyone followed orders.

"Soundwave, you can't force two bots to bond." Optimus said softly.

"It can be achieved. Either the seeker and commander will choose to bond or Knockout will be called in to initiate the bond. Megatron's orders stand." Everyone winced in response to Soundwave conclusive statement. If a bond was medically induced it would be an uncomfortable procedure and often left some scarring on the mate's processors that could not be helped.

Megatron smiled evilly. Even he had not thought about threatening a forced medical bond. He stood tall and proud of his most loyal officer in that moment. Soundwave was indeed a jewel among the rarest elements. He would find a way to reward his third at a later date.

"Starscream, take the commander to medical. Please supervise your future bond mate in seeing that his weapons are removed, but don't remove his T-cog. He will have need of it once he takes his place to joint command with you." Megatron waved his arms out to signify that he was done and the doors slid open for them to trudge out and down the hallway toward the med bay.

"I will never serve you." Ultra Magnus stated as the patrol pushed him back to follow them.

"We shall see." Was all that was heard before the doors swished close to signal the reluctant couple's departure.


	13. Chapter 13

_Well the reviews keep getting better and better. I love reading them and Miss Unknown; I absolutely loved what you said. Very interesting! Thank you so much. I am trying to get less slash in and more of a story. I like tension and though I like cuddling this is not a story that will have a happy fairy tale ending. I normally write upbeat stories that start in angst but end with everyone happy so this is a bit different. I just wanted a story on fanfiction where the bots lost to the cons but they did not end up as slaves. The idea first appealed to me when I read a story in the Prime Universe where an author (I can't remember her pen name) wrote about Optimus' time on the Nemeses as Orion. I wanted a story where he and Megatron were reunited but also where Optimus was regaining his memories through a spark bond. I just thought that it would be interesting for him to see his former life through Megatron's optics. That is why they were so surprised when they first bonded. Optimus saw what Megatron lost when the Leadership of Matrix accepted him as the new Prime._

_As for Wheeljack, yes he will not be bonded to any cons. I just can't do that to my favorite character. I loved him in the G1 series and I still love him in Prime though I had to get used to his rougher side. I still wanted him to be an engineer. Someone's has to know how to create those impressive explosives!_

_Please, if this is your first time reading please take a moment to review. I want to make it to 100 reviews before the end this story. Thank you so much. I also want to mention Bee4ever. She has been with me since the first story I wrote and I really appreciate your honesty. To all of my new followers I hope that you enjoy the rest of this story. One promise that I make is that I always finish my stories though life sometimes gets in the way. I am going back to school after 15 years and I have forgotten how difficult getting the reading, writing, and studying down all in one go. You would think that it gets easier after your bachelor's but it doesn't. _

_Enjoy!_

Magnus sipped his energon quietly. He sat on the berth in his assigned quarters wondering what had happened in the course of a single cycle. He still could not get used to earth's time system though Knockout downloaded all the information that he needed concerning the mud ball that he was currently on.

"If I was in charge this would never have happened." Starscream muttered quietly sitting in a chair in the corner of the berthroom. Ultra Magnus looked up briefly, taking in that the chair was more accommodating for a seeker frame with no back and the sides flaring outward to support the bottom edges of the silver wings. Magnus chose not to comment on the seeker's occasional ranting since he had been murmuring a few phrases now and then for the last bream, hour, which ever.

"I would have the pick of the elite if I was leader." Starscream muttered again and Ultra Magnus resisted the urge to throttle the flying looney. Starscream was not the only one in this predicament, and his rantings were starting to grate on Ultra Magnus' neural lines. Magnus expelled air heavily from his vents. Ratchet had greeted him in the medical bay with somber optics as he insisted on removing Ultra Magnus' weapons himself. Magnus was grateful for the doctor's gentle touch but still the circumstances were not favorable for any of them at the moment. Though Prime was towing the line with Megatron it could be any time that the tyrant changed his mind and all of them become slaves.

"We would already rule this pathetic planet and seize half of the galaxy if I had a hand in leadership." Starscream mumbled and Magnus jumped up from the berth.

"Are you deranged? You are in the same spot that I am!" Magnus snarled at the silver seeker suddenly and Starscream jumped as well.

"You're right! I am so deranged but at least I am on the side that won!" Both stood staring each other, intakes heaving, and if Magnus could, then Starscream would be a pile of unrecognizable melted scrap so fast that Megatron's helm would spin.

"I may be on the losing side but I at least still have my dignity." Ultra Magnus growled. "I will never bond with you."

"Gladly! He can't force me, and I will never accept you." Starscream screeched back. "I have not worked hard just to accept a ground pounder for a mate, and one that is an enemy." He poked his finger in Magnus' armor over his spark. "Besides, your spark is too soft for my tastes."

"Like yours is any better." Magnus shot back. He heaved air into his intakes before turning away and sitting back down on the berth. "It doesn't matter. Megatron has spoken and frankly we are both fragged."

Starscream sputtered before laughing harshly. He sat back down and looked Ultra Magnus over with utter disgust. "What do you suppose we do?" Starscream finally said softly.

Ultra Magnus looked back pulling up any and all information that might be helpful to get them out of their predicament. He ran scenario after scenario but the probability of outcome was just not in their favor and Starscream laughed harshly once again.

"Even the great Magnus can't come up with a plan that will get us out of this." Starscream sneered as he shook his helm in disgust.

"It will take time." Magnus finally said still thinking and processing.

"Time is not our friend."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Soundwave entered his quarters to find Arcee recharging on the berth. Optimus had taken him aside and informed him about the virus and that Ratchet had come by later to make sure she refueled before lying back down. She was now resting comfortably and after checking on her Soundwave walked over to his computer terminal to transfer the day's work to his personal quarters until he could recharge and begin the morning's duties before walking back to his berth and sliding in to spoon against his mate.

In the short time that they had been bonded, Soundwave had come to care for the feisty femme. He smirked as he replayed the memories from just that morning. She honestly thought that she was going to gain the upper hand by choosing to sit on her own, but Soundwave had sent waves of love and feelings of pride in her for taking a stand against him. It had thrown her even though she had not been in her best health and Soundwave had to smirk. She was beautiful when riled and he had basked in the full effect of her bitchiness while smiling as she directed it at Optimus.

"Soundwave?" It was in a tired and sleepy voice as Arcee spoke.

"Recharge, you are tired and your systems are over taxed trying to dispel that virus." Soundwave spoke quietly soothing his mate as he flooded the bond with warmth, love, and care. He spooned his body against hers, gently sliding in and moving her over without jarring.

"Why was Ratchet so upset when he came back with fuel?" She asked absently. Soundwave tensed for a moment and Arcee woke up more as she felt it through the bond. "Please don't placate me Soundwave; I know something happened today by Ratchet's mood."

Soundwave purposely held back his answer honestly not knowing how the femme would react. He thought about using his telepathy to anticipate her reaction, but decided to be honest instead. He turned her over placing her under him as he kept his body from crushing her by resting on his arms around her helm.

"Soundwave, please I am a big girl. I can take whatever you are holding back. What is it?" Arcee asked. He again ducked her answer by leaning down and gently kissing her. Arcee moaned as Soundwave flooded their bond with desire. She knew he was stalling but the bond called and she hated that she couldn't resist it. Soundwave, in his own way, had come to love her, and Arcee, as much as she tried to resist, was learning to love him. At least he wasn't cold and unfeeling as she first thought. Even before the war she had friends in Iacon that had bonded because their creators arranged it. Many had settled but Arcee did know that a few were unhappy and what few times that they had been able to talk, Arcee's impression was that they were trapped in a cold and unfeeling bond.

Soundwave was not like that. He cared deeply which perplexed Arcee to no end. How could a cold sparked Decepticon love her? It didn't make sense and yet here he was protecting the very spark that once had no qualms about trying to kill him.

"Soundwave…" She tried to resist, but he kept up his sensual assault until Arcee finally responded. She felt him relax now that she had accepted his touch and Arcee reached up to caress the sensitive finials that protected his audial.

"I need you." He murmured softly into her audial and Arcee gasped at the soft spoken words that warmed her spark and caused her valve to clench in anticipation. Soundwave moved one of his hands down and gently cupped it around the underside of her knee to pull her up against him and Arcee cried out as their pelvic plates touch and rubbed together.

"Soundwave… please." She cried out as he licked along her cheek plates before devouring her mouth once again. He needed to distract her until Ultra Magnus bonded to Starscream. She may be his bond mate, but Magnus could still rally what few were left to rebel. Soundwave knew that Arcee was now his, but that wouldn't stop her from helping the others to escape should Magnus decide to lead them. The Prime was lost and would never be an Autobot again, but that still wouldn't stop those who would try to kill the Prime just so the Matrix of Leadership would choose another Prime. It would also be the winning blow in that Megatron would die with him, thus opening a weakness that could be exploited.

Soundwave gently prepared her body to receive his. Arcee moaned and writhed beneath him as he felt the energy charging and climbing higher within; his own matching hers as he mentally connected to her and felt the pulse of the spark within her. Arcee cried. The sudden fluid from her optics flowed as Soundwave connected to the tiny spark that her body protected within her. It responded to both its creators by sending back feelings of love and excitement from that first connection; knowing that both its creators loved it and anticipated its emergence into their world.

"How?" She cried softly. Her optics tender from the special moment that they shared with their tiny new spark.

"It is a gift that I have always had." Soundwave replied. He was just as awed to feel his son that was growing and developing within his mate's body.

"How do you know it is a mechling?" Arcee suddenly smirked at him. She had picked up on his thoughts for the first time, though they were still vague and incomplete with their bond still in its initial stages.

"I just know." He smirked back before tweaking a wire and causing her to forget all about her questions. In truth he didn't; he just hoped to have a little mech. It would never take the place of the twins, but it would help to ease some of the pain of the loss.

He kissed her again and Arcee grabbed at his arms as Soundwave smoothly slid into his mate, so enraptured that Arcee never realized that her panel slid back or hearing Soundwave's spike extend.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What you did today was not right." Optimus laid on their berth watching his mate as Megatron finished computing the daily logs as Lord High Protector for the day.

"It was necessary because Ultra Magnus has always held clout within the Autobot ranks, and though he is not a Prime he still could rally troops to rebel. With you at my side and bonded we have to maintain a strong front. All it would take is one of us being assassinated and thus leaving our people leaderless." Megatron didn't want to think of Starscream trying to take their place. It was not an option as far as he was concerned. Starscream was an excellent leader for the air forces, and good at keeping the ranks in order, but he was not strong enough to lead on a long term basis. His quick temper and brash decisions were good for battle but not for political negotiations nor for handling day to day affairs.

"If you force them to bond medically then I hope that he does rebel and take me out. It would be fair justice for your cruel intentions." Optimus said coldly. Megatron looked up sharply from his computer console to pierce his mate with a heated glare.

"I will never let you die by the hands of another. I will utterly destroy Ultra Magnus if he even touches you!" Megatron snarled. "You are mine and I will never give you up, not even to death!"

Optimus gasped at his outrage, but he was more shocked to feel sudden fear flood the bond. It was fear for him, not the selfish fear that Optimus thought, but fear of losing a loved one and Optimus could put in words how it made him feel. Was it the bond, or did Megatron really care for him. Optimus had seen Megatron's memories, but trying to decipher whether it was the bond that was generating their feelings or whether it was true feelings he was still having trouble figuring out.

"Then how can I know that you will not kill Ultra Magnus whether he rebels or not?" Optimus asked as he watched Megatron finish at the terminal and then stand to walk toward their berth.

"Magnus is a great leader and commander. It is my intentions to use that to curb my overzealous Second. He will tame the seeker and the seeker will keep Magnus in line because Starscream is treacherous, but he believes strongly in the Decepticon ways. They will balance each other and create a strong front that will lead our army into an age of peace. Magnus' keen perception and intelligence in running day to day affairs of the state will be a bonus, and Starscream will help the more violent troops adjust to a society of peace." Megatron sat down and nudged Optimus to move over. Optimus moved as he felt his mate lie down next to him and then pulled Optimus by his waist up against his chassis. "I know you are not happy with me, but had I told you my plans you would have attempted to change them or worse, thwart them in front of my troops. I cannot allow you to show weakness, nor can I let you weaken me."

"Then we will never truly be mates. I will always be a slave to you." Optimus said bitterly trying to pull away from the massive grey war lord, but Megatron was not deterred by Optimus' somber mood.

"It was never my intentions to make you a slave." Megatron growled. He rubbed his claws along Optimus' chassis and in the dark Optimus could see the sparks created from the friction across his chest plates. Megatron groaned as Optimus felt desire enter the bond, but he fiercely closed his end not allowing Megatron in. "Not in the mood my dear sweet spark?" Megatron asked softly.

"No I am not!" Snarled Optimus. He clenched his dentas in agitation against the feeling of Megatron's arms and claws caressing him.

"It is not matter. There is always the morning, and if you are still not in the mood then I will remind you of your duty as the future carrier of our sparklings." Megatron cruelly reminded him and Optimus shivered.

Slowly Optimus turned over in Megatron arms and looked up into his sharp penetrating ruby optics. "Very well Megatron, if you insist." He said resigned to his mate's taunting.

"No, you are clearly not in the mood." Megatron smirked. He may not be pushing Prime to interface, but he was still happy with the day's events. Optimus looked up at his mate with tired, sad, optics and Megatron felt a moment's remorse. This couldn't be easy for Prime, though Megatron still relished in his mate's predicament.

"Optimus, rest. We will talk again in the morning." Megatron commanded before positioning his mate and spooning against Optimus so that they could power down.

"Why?" Was softly asked and Megatron expelled air from his intakes.

"Because you are angry and upset. It would be better if we both recharge and resume this talk in the morning." Megatron replied. "I did not force your hand only to get a drone for a berth partner."

"But you are the one that keeps reminding me of my duties!" Optimus exclaimed.

"Yes, but I am not so unfeeling that I would take you against your will. I rather like your passion and aggression when we come together." Megatron said as he once again started petting Optimus' chassis. Optimus still kept his side of the bond closed but relaxed enough that the petting did ease his concerns. "You have always matched me whether in the berth or on the battle field. I never intended into making you into some pleasure drone. They are boring and hold no appeal for me. I just like reminding you of your promise to me..."

"… Just so you can take advantage of me." Optimus finished for Megatron and he heard a laugh.

"I like taking advantage of you. It is knowing that you are waiting in my berth that gives my days such pleasure now." Megatron stated and Optimus shivered at the intimacy of his words.

"Well at least I do some good." Optimus said dryly.

"Come again, my dear?" Megatron asked.

"If you are in a good mood then my troops will have a decent day. I guess my work is productive." Megatron laughed at his mates words and pulled him closer if that was possible. "I still will not apologize for Magnus."

"I never expected you to." Optimus said resigned to accept the fate of his commander and friend.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I have the command bridge in the morning. You can recharge on the floor." Starscream said tiredly yet still holding a touch of his usual arrogance. He had enjoyed the opportunity to fly with his armada, but it had stressed his systems and his master's surprise gift had not helped matters.

Ultra Magnus snorted in derision at the seeker's conceit but did not get up from sitting on the berth.

"You heard what I said, get up!" Starscream snarled.

"Make me." Ultra Magnus responded to the snarl with one of his own. "You're not the only mech that has had an eventful day."

"Now look here, this is my berth and I will not give it up." Starscream yelled as he rounded on Ultra Magnus pushing into his EM field and flaring his own in anger. Magnus grabbed the seeker by the arms and pulled him down throwing him on the berth.

Starscream was so startled by the move that he could only look back and stare. How dare he grab him? Ultra Magnus didn't even have his weapons. Was the mech trying to attempt suicide by engaging the seeker knowing that Starscream could easily kill him? Starscream looked at the solemn blue and white mech and suddenly he felt sorry for him.

"It serves you right, you know." Starscream finally stated.

"What?" Magnus said looking at him in confusion. Where was the seeker going with his little statement?

"If you had surrender at the beginning of the war then you would have been given a clean and honorable death." Starscream said mentally adding 'and we would not be in this mess'.

"Your master has never allowed a mech an honorable death and you know it. I have seen your cruelty, Starscream, and I have watched my friends and comrades die by your very hand." Ultra Magnus growled as he curled his chest plates over the seeker that he had thrown over him and onto the berth. He leaned over the warm frame of the flier as he matched his stare with one of his own. "I will not cower to the likes of you. I have nothing to lose." He snarled softly and even Starscream, the mech that was fully armed and far more deceitful than the honorable commander, decided to tread carefully with the larger mech.

"Fine we will share the berth," Starscream snarled back, "but I have wings so how do you propose we do this?" He looked up at Magnus challengingly and Magnus smirked back optics as cold as the arctic ice.

"Like this!" Magnus exclaimed and then flipped them securely as Starscream found himself resting on top of the massive chest plates sputtering with indignity.

"What? I never… this is obscene! How can you expect me… to… aurgh!" Starscream yelled at Magnus.

"You will because I am not leaving." Ultra Magnus growled menacingly. Both looked at each other until Starscream finally heaved air out of his intakes.

"Fine." Was all the seeker said before giving one more suspicious look at the solid ground mech then powering down.

It seemed that Ultra Magnus had won this small battle, but the true battle would be to keep their freedom because not only was his in jeopardy but a certain treacherous seeker's was in peril as well. Ultra Magnus slowly powered down feeling the wear of war deep within his back strut but too tired to care for the moment.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_I had a hard time writing this chapter because it just did not want to cooperate with me but I hope you like it._


	14. Chapter 14

_I love the comments. I read them over and over and it helps me to think where I am taking this story. Thank you so much. I hope the last chapter and an explanation of my reasoning helped with the story. I am trying to write as much as possible before the holidays. I am the one that cooks for Christmas and I get extremely busy during this time period._

_If you are new to this story please take a moment to comment. If you are signed in I may send you a thank you for commenting. I don't mind positive or negative comments as long as you keep them respectful. Thank you so much and enjoy reading the story!_

It was the longest that he had rested in a very long time. It felt strange and yet the warmth consuming his chest plates felt natural. For the first time, Ultra Magnus had not had any fluxes of seeing long ago friends die before his optics, and it felt strange to finally get a peaceful recharge. He wrapped his arms around the warmth that had snuggled into the top of his frame and smiled in recharge. The weight shifted and woke Ultra Magnus briefly. He struggled whether to open his optics or to stay in that nice lucid haze between reality and dream land until the weight shifted again to jab him between the seams of his armor forcing him to the land of the living against his wishes.

"Oh, so you are going to finally awake." Just once it would be nice to have that voice not snarl at him. Ultra Magnus missed waking in his ship where no one bothered him. Then he realized that the voice belonged to the very thing he was bear hugging to his chest plates and froze as his optics landed on Starscream's pained expression of horror. He met horror with a stunned expression releasing the seeker at once. Starscream lost his precarious balance on top of the Magnus and fell off the berth, plunging helm first toward the cold, harsh, metallic floor.

"Ow! You imbecile, how could you let me fall." The silver flier snarled as he rubbed at the dent in his helm.

"I didn't have much choice. You weren't exactly 'Good morning, Mr. Sunshine' to me in the berth!" Ultra Magnus sarcastically replied. He really needed to work on his sarcasm if this was truly his fate. One needed to have their wits about them when dealing with Starscream.

"Now I will have to go on duty with this, and so help me if I have to defend myself to that sniveling leader of mine I will tear you apart when I return tonight!" Starscream yelled at him, but then calmed as he saw Ultra Magnus thinking.

"What if you tell him you received it because we were working out our differences?" Ultra Magnus said as he rose up, turned in the berth and placed his feet on the ground. He reached down to help Starscream up and for once Starscream looked at him calculatingly. "I mean we are not going to simply lie back and accept his command, and I for one have never opposed an order, but this is not about the military, this is about a tyrant trying to control us."

"So, you are saying that we tell a lie?" Starscream said softly. "Let him believe that we are following orders and working towards bonding."

"Yes." Ultra Magnus said it simply, plainly.

"One problem though; he has a pesky telepath that is completely loyal to him. It won't work." Starscream said flatly. "Soundwave will still find out even against the best processor. You can't keep that high of fire walls up at a 100%"

"Can we start the lie to give us time to come up with a better solution? At least to let me have time to talk to Prime without his mate present?" Ultra Magnus asked the seeker.

"We have energon every morning in the rec room. I have to walk Bumblebee and Smokescreen there every morning before their work shift." Starscream said. "If we are to bond then no one will question you walking with me. Megatron wants you to command under him so the vehicons will have no choice but to accept you and you have to fuel."

"Then for once we are in agreement. We will pretend to be in accord until a better chance comes to light." Ultra Magnus said. He held out his hand to the seeker who enveloped it in his petit styled claws and Magnus could not help but admire the culture hand that shook his own.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

His hands felt so incredibly good on her body as they quietly showered together in the wash racks. He had loved her well into the late hours of the night and Arcee for once was not nauseous or dizzy like she usually was in the mornings. Maybe the interfacing helped to balance her crazy unbalanced body, and feeling the new spark for the first time had been amazing. Even now she could feel its tiny pulse circling around her own spark now that it had established contact with its creators, its wonder and curiosity already developing and wanting to see the outside world. This sparkling would be highly intelligent and Arcee couldn't hide her excitement or love from it or her mate.

"Soundwave, we are going to be late this morning." She finally said as she felt him slide inside her tender valve once again.

"Don't care. Want you." Was all he said as he raised one leg to shift her closer to him and he stilled his movement just to savor the feel of her around him. Arcee clung to her mate with one foot barely touching the floor of the wash racks, the hot solvent making their bodies' slicker, and Soundwave wrapping his body all around her in love and protection. He gently bit her shoulder then ran his glossa over the tender mark as he growled possessively, and Arcee shivered her valve clenching fiercely around him strangling him until he moaned low and long into her audial.

Arcee shuddered at the blatant intimacy. Never had a mech ever made her feel this special, this cherished, and she cried out as another overload overcame her suddenly. Soundwave brought her other leg up wrapping it tightly around his waist as he slowly thrust up into her. Between the small pulses feeding her love and the desire of her mate Arcee gasped as wave after wave of energy washed through her body leaving her breathless clinging to Soundwave as if he was an anchor in a boisterous sea storm that was raging through her sensory systems unchecked.

When she felt a tentacle touch at her port, the energy whipping from its end and then another caress and then coil around his spike before stimulating the folds around her valve Arcee screamed.

"Soundwave…. too much! Please." She cried out shaking her helm no. She whimpered and cried as the tentacles began to fill her more stretching her in ways that she had never imagined. She began to panic and shake and Soundwave gently entered her processor to reassure and calm her. His spark pulsed out surging energy through his tentacles and Arcee screamed as the energy coursed through her body and she was helpless to stop it. Soundwave sent each gentle assault while creating a feed loop between their processors so that he could sense and feel every pulse every feeling as Arcee cried and whimpered and Soundwave relished in her complete surrender to him. He could feel her trust, though shaky due to him introducing his tentacles, he could also feel that she was not sure of herself, that she felt second classes and not worthy which wasn't true.

Soundwave sent wave after wave of trust and faith in her and Arcee gasped and moaned as her arms tightened around her mate. He quickened his thrusts as her valve shuttered delicately around him urging him to seek his own pleasure. She reached up to caress his audial and Soundwave gave a cry of his own as overload hit him hard and very quickly spilling his fluid into Arcee's gestation chamber and flooding it with his code.

They panted quietly together as Soundwave held her shaking form in his arms, though he himself was light helmed and dizzy from the spent excess energy. Not once did Arcee try to vocalize, her processor in shock from her mate's revelation of love, nor did Soundwave say anything in fear that she might panic and run from him. He knew that she had not forgotten about yesterday, or why Soundwave chose not to dispel any of her doubts about why Ratchet had acted so strangely and moody. Soundwave had hoped to keep her from knowing about Ultra Magnus, but he could no longer lock her in their quarters or keep her from the rec room. Interfacing would keep her subdued but Soundwave would not be able to keep it up or risk possible harm to Arcee should she figure out his motivations.

He turned the dryers slowly on cool to help dry any moisture left from their shower. Arcee slumped against the wall being careful not to rub her legs together too much due to the tenderness of her valve. He watched her for a moment taking in her tired expression and dull optics. He felt for her since he too was feeling the energon loss, but soon he would have to be on duty while she could go back to their berth.

"Why?" She finally asked softly. "You have never been this… this passionate. Why last night? Why this morning?" She asked softly and Soundwave felt guilt, but before he could close the bond Arcee looked up sharply. "What is going on? Why won't you tell me?" She asked hoarsely, her voice rough from last night's passion.

Soundwave slowly approached her before pulling her into his arms. He leaned his helm against hers but Arcee wiggled against him prodding him to talk with her actions.

"Please, you can tell me. Did something happen to Bee or Smokescreen? Is that why you won't talk?" Arcee asked again. This time her optics started to fill with tears and Soundwave let out one long expel of air as he looked into her optics.

"We intercepted a lone Autobot ship yesterday." Soundwave said quietly. "Your friends are fine and are adjusting to their new lives, but Ultra Magnus will be joining our ranks."

"The commander?" Arcee said her optics suddenly wide and not quite believing.

"Yes, and Megatron wants him in our ranks for a specific job." Soundwave pulled her close as the dryers automatically turned off and led her out of the wash racks before showing her to a chair in a corner that he had set up with a television console. "He has ordered Starscream and Ultra Magnus to bond."

"No, why?" Arcee asked. "He will never do it."

"Megatron is giving them a week, and if there is further resistance he will order a medical bonding." Soundwave told her as he staid kneeling to be level with her. "It will be a sound choice. Starscream is a carrier and a Vosian noble, and Ultra Magnus has a brilliant processor. Both mechs are highly intelligent and will balance each other very nicely."

"But Starscream is…. I don't know, Starscream? They will kill each other before they will ever bond." Arcee stated skeptically. She looked both horrified and fascinated by what Soundwave had revealed.

"We will see." Was all that Soundwave said and Arcee knew that the subject was closed. Soundwave reached over and caressed Arcee's face plates before standing. "I am late." Arcee smirked at his statement.

"I bet it is the first time you have ever said that." She smiled trying to hide the giggle escaping.

"It has been a long while. Rest and I will see if Optimus will visit with a cube of special energon." Soundwave said before turning and leaving Arcee alone to rest.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Starscream just reported. It seems that Soundwave is late this morning." Megatron said as he finished his cube of energon. He and Optimus were sitting in the rec room alone wondering why everyone was not refueling before the start of the day. "He is coming with the others now. Ultra Magnus will be with him." Megatron said the last while watching his mate for any reaction.

Optimus kept his gaze calm. "It will be nice to sit and talk to Ultra Magnus. Will you allow me to talk to him?" Optimus asked coolly.

"Why yes Optimus, I am not such a monster that I will restrict you from talking to a friend. I would hope that you will encourage the bonding. After all, a bonding is such a time of rejoicing." Megatron replied silkily as he smiled with confidence towards Optimus. He took a long sip of his energon before placing his cube back on the table while reflectively watching his mate.

The door opened and four mechs walked in.

"Hey Optimus, look who's here." Smokescreen said excitedly. Bumblebee whistled in admonishment as Ultra Magnus calmly held his expression neutral. Starscream walked in behind them as Bee and Smokescreen took a seat at the table they had established as theirs. Starscream walked with Ultra Magnus over to the table that Megatron and Optimus were sitting at, but what surprised everyone was that Ultra Magnus pulled a chair out for Starscream allowing the seeker to sit down first before walking over to the energon dispenser and pouring two cubes for them.

Optimus raised his optic brows in curiosity as Megatron smirked at the seeker. Starscream, always the arrogant mech that he was known for, returned the smirk with one of his own. Ultra Magnus returned and sat down handing a cube to Starscream who graciously thanked him.

"Well, I see that the two of you have worked out your differences." Optimus stated as he looked from one to the other.

"After a good night's recharge we have decided that it is pointless to resist." Starscream replied after taking a healthy swig of his morning fuel. Magnus stayed quiet, glaring at Megatron, but also listening to the conversation between his Prime and the seeker.

"So you are not upset anymore?" Optimus asked cautiously.

"Oh, I am still upset but until another solution is provided then we will abide by Megatron's terms." Magnus evenly. By his tone one would never know how angry he had been the previous day, but Optimus suspected there was more to this than just mere acceptance. Even Starscream had a smirk that didn't seem like his usual that the commander showed his troops. Something wasn't right, but neither mech was going to tell so Optimus contented himself to watch and hoped that the situation would resolve itself.

"I will not change my mind. Your skills are quite valuable and I have always admired your tactical ability even when it angered me that you best my troops on the battlefield." Megatron informed the blue and white mech who was surprised that the war lord would even deign to give him a compliment. "In truth I am glad you are here, though I do apologize for the way we brought you here, but I know you would not have come willingly if I extended an invitation."

Optimus heard Magnus' engine rev though quietly. If anything, Magnus and Starscream were not bonded yet and they were working hard to get out of it.

"Indeed not." Magnus said to Megatron statement. "I would have avoided this planet all together."

"Well it is our fortune that you chose to come." Megatron said.

"I came to investigate the unusual energy surge that showed on my monitors." Magnus was very cool, and Optimus watched the exchange with a contrast of amusement and trepidation. Megatron's temper was notorious, and Ultra Magnus' calm cool manner in the face of chaos was as infamous as Megatron's temper so it would be interesting if one were to set the other off. Of course Starscream was an unpredictable element in all of this, and so Optimus could say, for the first time since he had bonded with Megatron, that he was content to watch everything play out that his mate had set up.

"And I assume that you are not happy with the outcome." Megatron stated smoothly, silkily.

"No I am not. Starscream is not too happy as well." Magnus stated in his even usual tone but both Megatron and Optimus picked up on the fact that Ultra Magnus brought Starscream, who had been very quiet, into the conversation.

"Starscream, is this how you feel?" Megatron asked. He looked toward his second with expectation forcing the seeker to reply.

"I am not happy no, but with all due respect I will learn to be content." Starscream said hesitantly but the last was clearly said with derision which was typical of the air commander.

"I am sure you will, after all you have just been remitted back into the ranks and I am sure you are willing to prove your loyalty." Megatron said oily and Optimus cringed from the implied threat. "Optimus, I must take my leave. The command bridge awaits, Starscream?" Megatron stood to leave expecting Starscream to accompany him. Starscream stood reluctantly before following his master, but Optimus saw the look that passed between seeker and grounder, and he waited for his mate and air commander to leave before directly speaking to Ultra Magnus.

"What are you playing at Ultra Magnus?" Optimus asked directly, solemnly. He gazed right in to the somber sapphire optics of his friend and trusted commander.

"I refuse to bond with Starscream." Ultra Magnus said is quietly but very directly. "Starscream agrees."

"And yet you are already possessive of him." Optimus couldn't help but share his observance.

"I am not. We have just agreed to keep up appearances until we can figure out how to get out of this." Magnus said it calmly but Optimus could tell that he was watching for any eager audial around the rec room.

"Hey Optimus, will we see you today during our shifts?" It was Smokescreen who asked. He and Bumblebee hardly ever talked to him when Megatron was around, but they did try to greet him if he stayed behind after Megatron left.

"Megatron has me over seeing your welfare so I imagine that you will." Optimus replied shifting for the moment away from Ultra Magnus to talk to his subordinates. "How are you being treated during your down time?"

"We mostly stay to our quarters. They are not bad though we are not far from the vehicons quarters. Ratchet says we have larger rooms compared to theirs. It is not much different than what we had at our base." Smokescreen replied. Optimus looked to Bee to confirm and Bee nodded his helm in agreement.

"Good, then Megatron is keeping his word." Optimus felt relief. It was the first time that he had a chance to ask and was glad that they were not harmed. "Are you allowed to walk without escort?"

"Yes and no. Starscream says that we are watched on the monitors. Soundwave also had a tracking device installed though we have not found it. Ratchet didn't know about it because Bee asked him, and Starscream retrieves us every morning. It's not bad though it would be nice to have our T-cogs back."

"You don't have your T-cogs?" Ultra Magnus asked looking from the two mechs to Optimus to explain.

"No and neither do I. It seems that Megatron wanted them removed though I do not think I have a tracking device. The bond keeps me in check with my mate and vice versa." Optimus stated.

"Optimus, how could you!" Ultra Magnus snarled at him softly trying to keep his anger in check at his friend's foolishness.

"I will not risk the lives of my team, nor the humans on this planet. The Matrix reminds me that it is my duty to preserve life, not throw it away, besides I don't believe that this is all Megatron's doing. I have dreams Dion! They tell me that we are still all one and need to unite instead of fighting, and it is pointless. Even Megatron is trying to restore what he has destroyed, and since our bond I feel sanity has returned to him. We are not the only ones to lose loved ones." Optimus looked directly at Ultra Magnus. "I will not let you stop this peace especially since I have sacrificed my life for it."

"You sacrificed? How many have given their lives for this war? How many more will die before Megatron corrupts every Cybertronian?" Ultra Magnus yelled causing everyone in the rec room to stop their conversations and look at him. Optimus bowed his helm for a moment before looking back at his longtime friend.

"It is that very reason that I have chosen this path. The war must end." Optimus said levelly. "Magnus, you need to try and get along. Speak to Wheeljack. Megatron won't let me talk to him. He fears that he will try to harm me to get to him."

Magnus listened though he didn't want to until Optimus said that last part. It had always been his job to protect the Prime. It was why he had been rebuilt at the beginning of the war so that he could stand at Prime's side. Secretly he had hoped to be the consort, but Optimus always saw him as a friend and never a possible mate, though Elita-one certainly matched him until she was deactivated. It had been a terrible blow to the Prime, especially with Prowl and Jazz coming up missing right after, and then Prime having to give the order to retreat and leave Cybertron.

Ultra Magnus realized why Prime had chosen this path. He wanted what was best for all Cybertronians, not just the Autobots or just the Decepticons, but everyone. This may not be how Magnus wanted to achieve it but Optimus had been given an opportunity and he chose to use it.

"What do I say to a mech that wouldn't listen to me when I commanded the wreckers?" Ultra Magnus finally asked and Optimus released the air that he was holding in his cooling chamber.

"You tell him the truth. You tell him that your hands are tied and that you will do what is necessary to protect your Prime. You remind him that there is always other ways for fighting without oil shed to unite our people once again. It is the wrecker's job to protect the innocent and now we have an opportunity to do that." Optimus spoke eloquently and Magnus had to give Optimus credit. The bonding would temper Megatron, but it would also change Optimus as well. Ultra Magnus just hoped that Optimus' new dream would not end in tragedy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ratchet, what do you think of this?" Shockwave asked the medic and engineer as they worked together on a current project of Shockwave's. Shockwave was convinced that the synthetic energon would be the way of the future for their people, and Shockwave had encouraged Ratchet to begin working on his pet project that he was forced to abandoned due to the war and limited resources on earth.

"It looks stable, but the color is wrong. Remember, energon can have different colors based on its origin, but synen I have found that it has to be a solid pink or it does not hold up when tested." Ratchet stated as he continued to look at his sample. He viewed through the microscope, marveling at how much he missed Cybertronian technology. Human was good but primitive, and Ratchet had many times wanted to rage in frustration when it wasn't enough to save an Autobot or help them keep the edge in their war.

Shockwave continued to add elements and different variables to test the potency of his test subject as Ratchet did the same before Shockwave leaned back as he processed the changes observed. "Ratchet, why are you willing to work with me?" Shockwave asked suddenly. "It does not seem logical because we have been enemies too long."

Ratchet stopped his observing as he looked up and at the single optic, large dark mech that had become his lab partner. After much thought and consideration of Shockwave's question Ratchet replied, "I guess I am so old and tired that I just don't care anymore. Besides, this is much better than slagging each other on a battlefield, though I am concerned about the humans."

"Why are you concerned about the humans?" Shockwave asked. "They are inferior to our race and therefore not important."

"They are a young race, but they have potential. We should be mentors to them, and we should be willing to work with them." Ratchet said though there was some distaste to the last part of that statement.

"You sound like Prime." Shockwave commented.

"I probably do. I don't care much for humans in general but there have been some that have proven to be true comrades and I do admire their determination." Ratchet looked at Shockwave searchingly before stating his next words. "They do not deserve to be enslaved Shockwave. Prime will oppose it if Megatron attempts to force them into work for us."

"I believe that Lord Megatron is aware of Prime's feeling concerning the humans, but our master will not let them interfere with our work either." Shockwave returned. "Besides, Lord Megatron has not decided on how to deal with the humans because he is busy setting up Darkmount as well as overseeing the work on Cybertron. It will be a while before any decisions are made." Shockwave went back to work but Ratchet halted a moment longer to think about what Shockwave had said. Ratchet had never held any love for humans in general, but he had grown fond of Raf, and hoped that the boy would fare well in the oncoming changes. He never had the chance to say goodbye or even see them before being led away to the Nemeses.

Ratchet hoped to see the young boy again, but he also knew that realistically that it wouldn't happen any time soon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ultra Magnus walked slowly toward the brig. He did not know what to expect as he walked along the dark corridors of Darkmount but he hoped that Wheeljack was at least being treated decently. He had never held any affection for the white wrecker, but Magnus knew that every bot was important to the Prime and so he walked slowly as he would look up and into the camera that would send his image back to Soundwave who silently kept vigil of all who roamed the corridors and hallways of the Nemeses or Darkmount. Truly, Soundwave ranked highly in Magnus' opinion because he was one of the few decepticons who had ever held standing from the very beginning of the war and still remained in high standing with his lord and master. Ultra Magnus would have to be wary of the dark silent mech, and he was also curious to why Soundwave had not been in the rec room that morning if they all met just before their shifts to fuel. He had seen the others and had the unfortunate experience of sitting with Megatron, but why wasn't Soundwave there? Maybe the mech was the type to start his duties before the others, like Prowl had been, and Ultra Magnus would not put it past the silent communications officers. He was Megatron right hand mech, though he preferred not to be second in command.

The tall blue and white mech reached the end of the corridor where two vehicons stood as sentries at a door. Ultra Magnus smiled wryly at the primitive form of security, but then Starscream may be taking no chances since they did have a wrecker for a prison guest. He stopped and nodded towards the two vehicons and they acknowledged him. It seemed that Starscream had informed them that he was coming to interrogate the prisoner.

"Commander Starscream said that you would be visiting. He has been quiet, but he did attempt to escape when he was brought his energon this morning." The lead vehicons told him as they parted to let him by.

"Thank you, I will keep that in mind as I talk to him. Please," Ultra Magnus started to say noticing that the lead vehicon was typing in his pass code. "Starscream gave me my official code for the brig but thank you."

"No problem sir. Lord Megatron has stated that we are to adhere to your wishes unless otherwise noted by high command." The vehicon allowed Ultra Magnus to pass and he did so slowly wondering what to expect on the other side of the double doors. The door opened to reveal a long row of cubicles with only one where the energon bars were activated. Ultra Magnus walked down the aisle, his feet clicking on the metallic floor as he approached the cell that contained the wrecker. When he stopped he looked in to see Wheeljack sitting in the corner on the floor, his knees drawn up to rest under his chin plates, and his arms wrapped around his legs.

"Soldier, I was sent here to talk to you." Ultra Magnus said in his most authoritative voice. Wheeljack looked up to see the tall commander standing waiting for him to acknowledge him.

"Yeah, well join the club." Wheeljack said derisively as he looked at Ultra Magnus with contempt. "I didn't like listening to you when you commanded the wreckers and why would I listen to you now?"

"Because Optimus Prime does not want to see you deactivated." Ultra Magnus stepped closer without getting too close. "He needs you. We all do. The war is over and we didn't come out as winners, but if you sit in here and rust away, then everything that Prime has sacrificed will be in vain."

"So we are to play nice with the cons; is that it?" Wheeljack sneered before looking away from Ultra Magnus and staring at the wall.

"Yes, all of us, including me, will have to learn to get along with them. I have to be there for Prime. He needs me even if he is bonded to Megatron. It can't be easy for him. I need you to look out for the younger soldiers." Ultra Magnus hoped to appeal. "They need your experience with Bulkhead back on Cybertron."

"Bulkhead? When did he go back?" Wheeljack asked his helm perking up to look at his commander.

"Megatron sent him back with Dreadwing. The constructcons have just rendezvous with them as well as Grapple and Hoist. It seems that Optimus Prime sent out a massage at Megatron's request declaring an end to the war." Ultra Magnus stated softly, though he never let his face show his true emotions.

"So this truce is real. It's not some figment of our imagination." Wheeljack murmured to himself, but Ultra Magnus heard it and knew exactly how the wrecker was feeling. He felt the same way. They had fought so long and now they were pawns in Megatron's hands and anything could be possible. So far, they had been lucky. Megatron seemed to see that the few that were left were the strong regardless of their faction and so Megatron was going to integrate both sides into one united front. Magnus could see the possibilities, but he could also see long term hatred brewing just below the simmering lines that could be disastrous for both sides.

"It is and we have to learn to adjust." Ultra Magnus said after looking over Wheeljack's shoulder and seeing the dark grey of the wall that the wrecker was leaning against.

"What do I have to do?" Wheeljack said resigned to his fate.

"Follow me." Was all that Ultra Magnus said before turning off the energon bars and helping the white mech up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Optimus punched in the code that Soundwave had given him. The door opened and he could see Arcee resting though she was awake on the berth.

"Oh hey Optimus, Soundwave said that he would send you if you were free to come." She sounded tired and her optics was not bright and Optimus wondered why she was not in optimal health.

"Are you well, Arcee?" Optimus asked softly as he walked toward her berth. "Soundwave asked me to check on you. He is overseeing the air team that Starscream is leading. They are checking on a mine."

"I am fine Optimus. I am just tired." Arcee said. She had spent most of the day in her berth recharging, and though energon sounded good, she was a bit queasy and her tank seemed unsure. Even now, the smell was wonderful and awful at the same time. She was hungry and yet she also seemed to want to retch.

"Ratchet said to sip it very slowly since you didn't take any for breakfast." Optimus smiled as he sensed her inner discomfort. "He said it may cause you to purge at first, but you should still be able to keep most of it down."

"Thanks. Optimus, Soundwave said that Ultra Magnus is here. Is that true?" Arcee asked as she wrinkled her sensory plates in distaste as she sipped the warm energon carefully. Optimus looked sad for a moment before looking at Arcee with his cerulean optics somberly.

"He is, and Megatron has ordered that he and Starscream bond." Optimus informed her as he sat down next to her to visit. "Arcee, Soundwave wanted me to ask you if you would like to take a walk. It seems that he is concerned about your health and doesn't want you to stay cooped up in your quarters."

"Thank you Optimus but I am fine. I just want to rest today. It seems that this little spark is very active. I am just tired today." Arcee told him before turning her optics back to him. "How is Ultra Magnus taking the changes?"

"Not well. I fear that he is going to try something." Optimus told her as he leaned back against the head board of the berth.

"How would you feel if he did try to escape?" Arcee asked determined to know what Optimus was feeling and thinking.

"I wouldn't stop him, but I can't go with him either. You can't because of Soundwave. We would end up getting them killed." Optimus said sadly. He looked at Arcee. "Besides you have a little one to think about. He would be safer here under Soundwave's protection."

"I know. Optimus, how can you stand it? Last night I felt his love, and then through his telepathy I felt the spark's emotions for the first time. Now I feel the spark all the time." Arcee told him quietly. "We made love all night. It was the first time he has ever been late for his shift." Arcee smiled ruefully at Optimus.

"Well now I know why you are exhausted. Do you love him?" Optimus asked openly and honestly.

"I don't know. I think I do but then I can't help but wonder if it is my emotions or the bond." Arcee told him. It had been eating away at her and now she had given voice to her feelings to another and it felt wonderful to have it off her spark. Optimus smiled tenderly at her as he leaned over to embrace her in a hug.

"The bond only intensifies your feelings. What you feel is there to start with. Soundwave is a good mech even if he is a Decepticon. He will honor you and cherish all that you and he have together Arcee. You are the first to make this unification come true and you should be proud of what you have accomplished. I am proud of you." Optimus said the last softly as he looked at her with love and appreciation.

"You and Megatron….are the two of you?" Arcee tried to ask but felt embarrassed to bring it up.

"We are getting along. Our lives are so much more complicated than yours and Soundwave's, and I don't know if we will ever completely trust each other. Finding out that your enemy once was in love with you is hard to take in, and I also saw myself through his memories. It seems that I loved him as well. I just can't remember the feelings, Arcee, and he is trying to force me to love him when I am not sure of myself right now." Optimus held her to him wanting to feel the warmth of a good friend. It had been a while since he had touched another without the chaotic feelings of passion involved.

"Optimus, what does your spark tell you?" Arcee asked him as she peaked up from his arms.

"It tell me to trust him, but I can't erase all the pain from the war Arcee. So many lost and to find out it is because he was angry at losing me; I can't accept it." Optimus said with a heavy spark. It ached for all his friends that died.

"He didn't fight for you. Optimus I know well what the senate was at the beginning. I had friends that lost jobs because of their lower status. I saw other bots get jobs that didn't deserve them. It still doesn't justify what Megatron did. If he loved you like he claims, then why didn't he fight harder for you." Arcee pulled back and looked down at her chest as she rubbed the palm of her hand over her spark. "If Soundwave was taken from me, I would move worlds to get him back." She said it so softly and Optimus saw a single drop of fluid escape from her optic before she looked back up at him. "If Soundwave's feelings are false, if this is just a game for him, I will not survive this time. Clifjumper was hard enough; this, there is no surviving what I feel now." Optimus had to strain to catch her words. The revelation was astounding but it was also a confession. Arcee had finally voiced the whisper of truth that her spark was telling her, and even though it was to him, it humbled Optimus that she picked him to disclose her deepest emotions to. Soundwave was indeed lucky. "Do you love him?"

"I don't know." Optimus hugged her again before turning away. "I have to go. It's late and I still have not reported to Megatron the day's progress. It seems he wants Darkmount fortified in case the human government decides to attack. I do know that he will ask me to be liaison to them through Agent Fowler. Let us hope that all will end well. I fear for the humans because Megatron will not be as generous to them as he has been with us."

"Be careful Optimus; he may still have feelings for you, but Megatron still has a temper." Arcee said.

"I can stand up to Megatron, and at least now we are equal in everything. The bond will temper both of us." Optimus said as he nodded to Arcee and turned to walk out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Honey, I'm home." Ultra Magnus rolled his optics at the seeker's sarcastic choice of words. He had found Starscream's stash of high grade and was enjoying a small cube of the smooth purple liquid as the door to their quarters opened. Wheeljack had not been the easiest of mechs to integrate into the decepticon ranks, and though Lord Megatron was pleased that the wrecker was out of the brig and attempting to work with others, Ultra Magnus had to personally oversee all procedures involving the mech until everyone was comfortable that Wheeljack would not try anything.

"I hear you have been busy today…hey! Where did you find that?" Starscream asked outraged.

"You don't hide things well, and I deserved it after putting up with that slagging wrecker." Ultra Magnus stated harshly as he observed the flier. Starscream huffed a bit and then smiled.

"Well it was better you than me. I would have shot him and put him out of his misery." Starscream stated before turning toward his hiding place and pulling the bottle out. "Well no matter, you did very well today and despite my reluctance, Megatron is pleased with you." Starscream poured himself a cube before taking the backless chair, sitting, and facing the grounder. "Very impressive, Megatron bought your little lie; so now we are courting each other. When the week is up and he demands that Ratchet or Knockout checks our sparks, what will you do then?"

"I don't know. Like I explained this solution is only temporary. We will need another plan." Ultra Magnus took a strong gulp of his drink and let the sensation rush to his helm. He would need another drink to help him forget, even if for a little while, so maybe Starscream had another bottle stashed away.

"How was your talk with Prime?" Starscream wouldn't shut up.

"It was enlightening. His bond is solid with Megatron and I fear for his life." Ultra Magnus went to take another drink of his cube only to discover it empty. Starscream smirked before getting up, walking over to him, and pouring more before sitting back down.

"So, you think someone would take Prime out to kill Megatron?" Starscream asked keenly watching Magnus for his reaction.

"I think you would, yes." The blue and white mech answered honestly with open hostility emanating from his EM field.

"Stand down, I have been on the receiving end of Megatron's wrath and I don't want to be there again. You have nothing to fear from me. Besides, Prime bonding to Megatron is as good as finding a never ending supply of energon. It keeps Megatron tempered and I am free to make judgments without a tyrant breathing up my tail pipe."

Magnus listened to the seeker, but his unease grew more. Even if Starscream did not want to take Prime out, there would be others. If he chose to stay and serve then he could be by his friend. He had also made an oath to serve the Prime and Ultra Magnus never went back on his oaths. Wheeljack would also have to be monitored. He didn't trust the wrecker because if Wheeljack saw that taking Prime out would serve towards the good of the whole then he wouldn't think twice about doing it.

"Starscream, would it be so bad if we couldn't get out of this bond?" Ultra Magnus knew that some of his thinking was addled from the drink but he didn't care. The high grade was good and smooth and it had been a long time since he had drank any.

Starscream smirked at Ultra Magnus. "I don't think you can hold your high grade well." He started to reach for Magnus' cube but Magnus pushed him away.

"I can hold it just fine. I commanded the wreckers for a time and if I can drink with them then I can drink with a flier." Ultra Magnus's boast only made Starscream laugh out loud.

"You do realize that what you are drinking is the last of the Vosian high grade that Skywarp made before he was deactivated." Starscream stated.

"High grade is high grade." Was all that Magnus said before drinking the entire cube in one gulp. Starscream only laughed as he filled his partner's cube again. It would be an interesting morning when time for their shift.


End file.
